What time is it? QUESTION TIME!
by farewell friends
Summary: Copyright: Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network / / A/N: Before you start reading please note I WROTE THIS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL. CALM DOWN. I KNOW ITS CHEESY. GET OVER IT.
1. Intro, Question Time?

Date:** February 13  
><strong>

* * *

><p>An average day in Ooo as a dark figure emerges from the deep blue sky. It is about the size of a bird, but featherless. The figure is indeed a bat, a vampire bat. It flew gracefully through the wind currents of the grasslands. Almost as if the bat was trying to dance. A few minutes have passed and the bat is now in eye sight of a tree fort where two very well known heroes reside. The bat flew closer and closer to the tree fort until it reached the door. As fast as the speed of light, the bat transforms into a young, teenaged vampire girl. The girl had jet black hair that seemed to reach her elbows, within the many strands of black hair there was one red streak of dyed hair near her face. Her shirt was long sleeved in the color as white as the clouds, but with sleeves in the color of teal. She was also wearing blue jean pants in the variety of which in the pre mushroom war generation would call 'skinny jeans'.<p>

The young vampire enters the a dark room, its daytime and her only companion is a tiny robot with large similarities to a pre mushroom war game console named bmo. She took two large deep breathes before plugging in an aged keyboard into one of bmo's sockets. The device hummed for a while, within minutes the screen, or in this case bmo's face turned white. She began to type. For a whole hour, all you could hear is the clicking of the keyboard, with few pauses in between. Once the clicking stopped she began to read.

"Hi, I'm Maxene, the Warrior in training for the Vampire Kingdom, but you can call me Max. If Marceline is the Queen, then yes, there is a kingdom. Physically, I am the age of thirteen or fourteen, but realistically, I am over one hundred years old. I have created this page so you guys can interview me and my friends, Finn, Jake and many others...how do you think that sounds bmo? Too little? Too Much? Be honest." she waited for the little robot's reply. Max was anxious and nervous, she didn't want any of her friends to know she created that page until she got a few hits...it was supposed to be a surprise.

"Hmm. What does the Vampire Kingdom look like? I think you might need to add that, they would be curious." bmo smiled and switched the screen to his face. He walked over to Max and sat down on her lap, as if he were a child expecting a story.

Max chuckled, she knew that by bmo's actions, he was expecting her to tell him about the vampire kingdom. "Well..." she started drifting off to her own imaginary world as she explains "It looks like a laid back style of the pre mushroom war city of New York...in the center of the kingdom is a large tv screen, since Marceline lives somewhere else now the stuffy vampire officials live there. I heard that it has an amazing view of the kingdom there and..." _beep beep beep_

"What was that?" bmo asked with his little robot voice, with the expression on his face, you can tell he was puzzled.

"Oh. That was my cell phone, I have to go back to the kingdom soon for my scheduled training..." she explained then turned of the cell phone beeper.

"But you didn't finish the page yet."

"I know, but I need a catchy closing...you know so the readers can easily remember us..."

"...how about 'Catch You Later'?"

"Nah"

"..Ogga Wooga?"

"Nope."

"lulu woo?"

"Definatly not. Hey bmo, what time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIMEEE"

"That's not what I meant. Where did you get that anyway?"

"Finn and Jake say that whenever they go on an adventure"

"That stupid...an catchy...wait. I got it!" Max's eyes got wide in thought of her idea.

"What? What?" bmo asked eagerly

"Question Time!" Max flew up to the ceiling as she announced it "It's stupid, memorable, and catchy! It's perfect! The closing will be 'What Time is it? Question Time!' Bmo, can you type that down I gotta go now..."

"Ok. bye bye Max!"

"bye bmo, remember...IT'S QUESTION TIME"


	2. Rhetorical Question

Date: **February 19**

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since Max's last visit to the tree fort and the young warrior was in for a big surprise. Bmo has often been checking Max's page on the Ooo Wide Internet or as bmo liked to call, owi. Max on the other hand has been training to the fullest learning new skills each session, pretty soon she will enter the intermediate division, but that is another story.<p>

Max is now in walking distance or in her case floating distance of the tree fort. Since it's raining and the sun isn't out she was thankful that she didn't have to transform into her bat form, a lot of creatures mistook her for a bird a couple of times, so bat form was sometimes a pain in the kaboose. However, there is currently a pit in her stomach that she just couldn't get rid of, she had so many things on her mind, it was giving her a big headache. She was stressed that her trainer was being tough on her considering she was one of the only female warriors in training, wondering nervously about the page she created with bmo a few days back and most of all, she was afraid that she could be developing feelings for one of her close friends, not to mention the other half of Ooo's Greatest Heroes. No. She doesn't want to think about it. The young vampire finally reached her destination and decided to fly through one of the open windows...she felt like a good, playful scare could lighten up her spirits.

"Ooga Wooga Wooga!" Max looked around, no one was in the room. "Hello? Bmo? You home?" Max floated around the room before choosing to go to the kitchen, a little snack wouldn't be missed. After all, it could just be a few apples. She made her way to the hallway, right then she knew something wasn't right. Bmo was almost always at home, she knew she would be expecting something very soo-

Something landed on Max's head, it was bmo. "Hiya! If you were a bad guy, you'd be dead" Bmo declared. Even if he tried to sound threatening, it added to his adorableness. The warrior in training picked up the tiny robot from her head and placed him on the ground. She sat down criss crossing her legs before she spoke.

"bmo, you need to work on sounding more menacing because right now, you sounded down right adorable."

"Hmpt. At least I tried"

"haha. Okay buddy. Now this has been killing me, did we get any hits?"

"Yes we did!"

"How many?" Max was getting excited. This was definitely better than scaring someone.

"One!" bmo had announced this as if it was a famous figure entering the building.

"Oh Cool! So, what does it say?"

"He asked if the title of your page thing was just one giant rhetorical question..."

"Rhetorical Question? What does that mean anyway?"

Unknown to the duo, they would be receiving a helpful visitor to answer that particular question. This visitor happens to be Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. She has arrived under one of the most unique circumstances. Princess Bubblegum entered the tree fort with her special key and entered the room just in time to hear Max's question.

"I think I can answer that," Bubblegum began "A Rhetorical Question is a question that is not supposed to answered"

"What do you mean by that? How did you know to come here? I only told Finn and Jake that I would be here so they can prevent others from coming..."

"I Knew to come here because Jake put up signs that say _'QUESTION TIME BLOG PRIVATE. MAX AND BEEMO ONLY. NO ONE COME TILL FURTHER NOTICE'_ all over the kingdom and Finn was chatting up Flame Princess and- Maxene, hello? Did I say something wrong?"

"_FINN IS DOING WHAT?_ Uh. Oh. No you didn't say anything wrong...

"Do you have a crush on Finn?"

Max was starting to lightly blush and she knew it. While forcing her blush down she exclaimed "No, Why would you say that?! I AM A **WARRIOR** AND WARRIORS DON'T HAVE CRUSHES!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Can you remind me to tear Jake into pieces before I go back to the vampire kingdom?"

"...Uh, If you wish. Anyway, I'll just use examples of rhetorical questions..."

"ok, shoot."

"Alright. We'll start with this, ask me to do a favor."

"...Okay...Can you please explain now?"

"Are Finn and Jake heroes?"

"What. Of Course they are!"

"No, no. You weren't supposed to answer that."

"Then what was I supposed to do?"

"Assume the answer of that question as a reply."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, uh...let's try again shall we?"

"Fine."

"Do pigs fly?"

"Well..." Max began "When you think about it.."

"No, wait." the pink Princess had enough of that. Teaching was clearly not going to work "Y'know Max, just tell the guy why you have that thing."

"You sure?" the young vampire was sensing that Princess Bubblegum was about ready to give up. She grinned, just as she planned. Trying to keep her act up, Max remained to seem oblivious "We can try one last time...I promise I'll try to understand.."

"**No**! I mean, no thank you." Bubblegum was literally about to crack " I'll just go to that couch over there and lie down for a while..."

"Suit yourself." Max was satisfied on what she had accomplished. "Bmo can you type down what I am about to say?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" bmo gave Max a little salute. The little guy walked over to the keyboard sitting on the coffee table, plugged in the keyboard and got ready to type.

"Alright bmo, type starting..." Max paused for a while to think about what to say "NOW! It is mostly likely not a rhetorical question, because I still do not know what that is."

"That's all?" bmo looked confused and wondered why didn't Max just say that in the first place...

"No, There is still one more thing. The closing" She glanced over to Bonnie who was still lying on the couch and was now moaning. Feeling guilty, Max spoke up. "Uhh Bonnie...do you what to say the closing?"

"Hmm? Uhh Sure. What is it?"

"Just say 'Question Time' after I say 'what time is it'..."

"Sure."

"What Time Is It?" Max began with much enthusiasm

"Question Time!" Peebles' enthusiasm was quite bland at the moment

"You gotta say it like you mean it Peebles"

"Fine. QUESTION TIME!" She had used as much energy as she can and she could tell it was perfect by the happiness in Max's eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Thanks to Shadown478!<strong>_


	3. Interrupted

Date: **February 25**

* * *

><p>Nearly a week has passed and Max is really pumped to see her friends in Ooo, lately in the Vampire Kingdom, everything was boring. Heck, everyday its boring there, then she thought that's probably why Marceline lives somewhere else. Max could finally see the tree fort within her eyesight. She began to race to the fort with a borrowed black umbrella in her hands to protect her from the sun.<p>

"Hey, bmo!" Max folded the umbrella and tossed it upon the many piles of gold near the door.

"Max! Max! Maaaaxxxx!" hollered bmo. He was running as fast as his little, stubby legs could take him. "We got two hits this time!"

"Radical! What do they say?" Max took an apple and plopped on the couch

"The first guy wants to know what vampires from the kingdom look like...then he said something about Twilight of Underworld?"

"What does he mean by the last two?"

"I think he wants to know where it is"

"Oh. Ok. Bmo type down the following, well us all of us vamps have paler skin than what we would've had if we were human. Our hair color either gets darker or stays the same depending on their original hair color and we all usually wear regular clothes..."

"Anything else?"

"Um, yeah our kingd-"

Straight out of nowhere a silver-gray unicorn crashes through the ceiling. Bmo hides behind the couch while Max is confused, ticked off, and yet amazed.

"Okay...who let that unicorn in here?" Max crossed her arms expecting the unicorn to talk. Instead Lady Ranicorn flew in through the pre-crashed ceiling.

Lady Ranicorn had an embarrassed look on her face before she began to speak in Korean. "a, geu yeoja ileum-i keolleo igo, geunyeoneunleinbou wang-gug eseo on nae chinguyeyo" Max was puzzled. She had no idea what Lady Ranicorn had just said. After a full seven minutes of silence Max remembers the translator Jake had made for Ranicorn. The young vampire went straight to the kitchen and searched through all of the drawers for its contents.

"Aha!" Max held up the translator over her head as if she were presenting it to the world. "Jake's Translator! Lady can I put this on you? I just can't understand what you were saying..."

"Mullon" Lady Ranicorn nodded and came forward. Max proceeded to put the device carefully on Lady's neck.

"Can you please repeat what you told me earlier Lady?" Max patiently waited for Lady's reply

"Yes, yes I can. That unicorn is my friend Colour from the Rainbow Kingdom. I was showing her around Ooo before she crashed here." Lady Ranicorn lowered her voice "Her flying skills aren't really the best"

"Uh. Ok. Do all residents of the Rainbow Kingdom fly?"

"Most of us..."

"uh huh. So, uh Lady?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you and your friend possibly...leave? It's nothing personal, I just kind tend to forget what I was about to say with interruptions...y'know?"

"Alright. I understand. See you around Max. C'mon Colour" Lady Ranicorn and Colour flew away and out of sight.

"Bmo? Where are you?"

"Over here!" bmo emerged from behind the couch. He was playing with some dust bunnies earlier and was pretty bored.

"Ok, good." Max plopped down on the couch as bmo climbed on top of the coffee table. "Just type down that the Vampire Kingdom lives under Steve the Rock...that way they know sort of..."

"Okie Dokie" bmo typed as fast as he can, he didn't mind typing for Max, he had nothing else important to to around the tree fort anyway "Now the next person wants to know if all vampires have shape shifting powers like Marceline. OH! And They thanked PB for her help last time"

"Uh Ok...An-" _beep beep beep_ It was her cellphone again. Someone was calling her, as she read the caller id she soon found out it was...Princess Bubblegum? _'why would she call me?'_ Max thought and hesitated to answer the phone "..Hello?"

"Hi, Max. Can you open the door? I seemed to have forget my key and I'm holding Science the Rat and some other junk for my next experiment and-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Thank You."

"No Problem" Max hung up the phone and floated to the door. "Welcome in Madame Princess."

"Thank You. I'll just put down the things and I'll get straight to wo-" Bonnibel had glanced at bmo's face just enough to find her name on the screen. She paused in her tracks. She carefully placed her object on the floor next to her and walked over to the table. "bmo, can I read the screen...I mean your face?"

"Ok Princess!"

"Thank You" Princess Bubblegum proceeded to read the screen of bmo's face. Then she spoke " bmo please type down the following and-"

"WOAH THERE PRINCESS. Who said you could answer questions on bmo?"

"You did technically...read your first post."

"Well Then. I will." Max then floated over to the coffee table and placed the keyboard on her lap and started looking for her first post. Once she found it, trying to keep her pride she spoke, "Pfft. I knew that...I was just testing you..."

"Of course you were.." Peebles continued to tell bmo about what she wanted to type. Since she was there all she had to do was speak to bmo and it would convert the words into written text. "Anyway, bmo, I'd like to say thank you to that citizen and that I am glad to be of assistance."

Noticing the empty cage that once had a candy creature within it, Max had to pipe up. " Uhh. Peebles.."

"Yes?"

"What was in that cage you brought in?"

"Science the Rat, why do you ask?"

"I think she escaped..."

"WHAT?" Princess Bubblegum panicked "Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be back later. I'm going to look for Science."

"Ok. Bye." Max waved to Princess Bubblegum who was now retracing her steps. Once she disappeared from eye sight. Max gave a sigh of relief "Now that she left I can finally answer the question"

"Ok Max. Now all you have to do is talk and It will automatically appear on my face"

"Alright. As I was saying-" Just as Max was about to finally answer the question, something, or rather someone crashed through the wall. Surprised and ticked off, Max managed to yell "What was that!?"

In opposed to Max's explosive reaction, Jake casually replied with his usual greeting. "Sup Maxie?"

"JAKE? What happened?!" Max's face looked as if her head could have exploded off, taking note of the last word Jake had said she began to grit her teeth " I told you to stop calling me _Maxie_."

Jake was speechless and unsure whether or not to answer Max's question.

"Well? What happened Jake?" Max asked as she turned from being mad as chizz to concerned. After all he and Finn were her friends

"Me and Finn were tryna beat up ice king for getting robot princess and...um...He says that he's gonna come here to the tree fort and-"

Ice King then landed through the pre-crashed wall, he flew up and started to create ice balls with his hands " Bwahahaha! I'm gonna get you Finn and Jake!" noticing Max and Jake standing near bmo, his ice balls disappeared and he floated down to the ground " …..Hey, watcha guys doin?"

"Nothing." Max and Jake replied in unison

"Oooo is that your blog Max?"

"What do you think? Go away you big ner-"

Finn jumped out of nowhere, targeting Ice King "Ice King, face my WRAAAAAAAATTTTTHHHHHHHHHH!"

"F-finn?" Max started sweetly

"Yeah Dude?"

The young vampire's sweetness quickly turned into rage "WHAT THE FLIP MAN? I'm trying to answer a question to my loyal fans."

"Sorry. Maybe I can help, what was the question?"

"Fine. Bmo, let Finn read your screen...face"

"Okay" bmo replied cheerily

Finn read the question to himself "Well, honestly dude, I don't really know how to answer that."

Max sensed opportunity "With that said, can I answer the question now?"

"Yes Please." all the boys said in unison

" Okay, honestly, i don't really know...I guess us vampires can only turn into bats and that's about it. We can't turn into a monster between our regular form and bat form, I'm pretty sure that's a quality only our queen has..."

"Okie. Now Max, you have to say the closing to save and publish the document."

"Why bmo?"

"It's one of Princess Bubblegum's modifications."

"oh."

Finn was puzzled " Uh, guys? "

"Yeah" Max replied

"What is the closing?"

"Oh uh.." Max took out a piece of crumpled paper from her pocket and scribbled something down with a pencil near by "Here Finn, read this"

"Ok.." Finn glanced at the scrap of paper and read it aloud "What Time Is It?"

"QUESTION TIME!" Max finished "Doesn't that have a ring to it?"

"It kinda does...hey, where's Ice King?"

"I dunno. I gotta go now bye guys!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Thanks to He23t and Shadown478!<strong>_


	4. Stalker?

**Date: Feburary 24**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. She will now "officially" open her blog for all of Ooo and in celebration of that she decided to invite most of the residence in Ooo that she knew.<p>

Max nudged BMO. "BMO it's time. We have any hits?"

BMO nodded. "One asks if it's okay that they ask questions all the time, because all it's coming from one guy, it could be annoying- stalkerish even."

Max frowned. "The only way to find out if it's stalkerish is to ask Ice King. He's the only creepy stalker I know…"

Ice King stood up at the mention of him. "What? I heard my name, is a Princess there to marry me?"

Max scoffed. "Pfft. Not even in your dreams, an idiot-looking ponysaur has a better chance getting a Princess than you!"

Ice King sulked. "That was hurtful, Max."

"It was supposed to be... So anyway, since Ice King won't cooperate I'll have to get witnesses that have seen you being Stalkerish!" Max runs away.

Five minutes later

Max came back. "YO ICE KING, I GOT SOME WITNESSES TO PROVE YOU ARE A STALKER!"

Ice King cringed. "Really? Who?"

Max smirked with satisfaction. "You'll see…"

Ice King's eyes widened.

The door opens and four figures, no five figures enter the room all different heights.

Max stood up, pleased with herself. "Ice King, my witnesses are: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline..."

Ice King interrupted her. "You forgot one."

Max looked at him in confusion. "I did? Who?"

Finn stepped forward. "Hey, um, Max, I'd like you to meet Flame Princess from the Fire Kingdom..."

Max tried to keep a friendly attitude. "Oh, Hi. Nice to meet you ..

*The Flame Princess nods once and and smiles welcoming her Friendliness-es*

Max regained her composure and turned to the Ice King. "Okay Ice King, my Witnesses will each tell a story about a time you were... y'know, stalkerish. They will go in 'a b d' order starting with Finn...

Finn turned to BMO. "Ok, ok, ok, BMO did you start typing what I'm saying?" BMO gave a thumbs up. "Ok, there was this one time when Jake and I found a weird pony outside our Tree fort and it looked creepy. We eventually found out it was Ice King in a costume... andonce he called me his bosom. And I AM NO MAN'S BOSOM! DO YOU HEAR THAT ICE KING? I AM NOT YOUR BOSOM."

Flame Princess's turn. "I personally don't know Ice King, but I heard he kidnaps Princesses so he can marry them..."

Jake's turn. "Ice King did a lot and I mean A LOT of things to me and my bro like stalking us in a pony costume, holding us captive in our own house, calling my bro his bosom and leaving his 'lifeless' body to rot, AND he made a fanfiction of Finn and I as chicks who actually like him. Turns out they were real..."

Marceline's turn. "He's a dork."

Princess Bubblegum's turn. Here we go... "HE KIDNAPS ME ALMOST EVERY DAY AND TRIES TO MAKE ME HIS BRIDE! HOW SICK IS THAT? I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHO DOES THAT? GOSH, I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW WITHOUT FINN AND JAKE-"

Everyone loses interest as she continues ranting in the background.

Max's turn. "Ice King, you are a creepy stalker. CONGRATULATIONS! Now get outta here! Anyway I don't mind if you ask me questions as long as you don't become Ice King, its cool. What's next, BMO?"

"They ask what vampire years are in comparison to human years."

Max shrugged. "I'm not really sure what vampire years are compared to human years so I'll leave that for PB to answer."

PB got out a clipboard. "Well, I did some tests between Maxene, Marceline, Marshall, Finn and Fionna and it turns out it varies from when you were bitten and if you were born a vampire. For example, Maxene was actually human once and according to her test results she was bitten by a vampire in the Mushroom War and all humans were knocked out from a variety of 1 to 100 years, but something weird popped out saying that she was 'born' the same year Finn was found by Jake's parents."

Max's eyes widened. "Wait, I was a human?!"

PB nodded. "Yes, and that means your parents are not your real parents."

Max tilted her head. "Wha?"

PB rolled her eyes. "DNA testing between hair."

Max backed away a few steps. "Okay, that was... surprising. Um, next question..."

BMO stepped up. "You have been asked if you can defeat Finn."

Max frowned. "What? I don't wanna fight Finn, he would lose anyway..."

Finn laughed. "What? No, I would win."

Max shook her head. "No way."

"Yes way."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Max smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Finn shrugged. "Guess so."

Finn and Max attack each other, except with pillows and wooden swords while laughing like idiots and saying awful comebacks.

Jake laughed. "You can tell that they're training buddies."

Flame Princess stared uncomfortably." Are they, like, going out?"

Jake shook his head. "Naw, they just like sparring with each other."

Flame Princess nodded in understanding. "Oh, so its like a brother/sister relationship?"

Jake got bored and started messing with his stretchy powers. "Huh? Oh, uh, yep. Well, Max is busy with Finn and everyone else left except for me and BMO, I guess I'm ending this chapter, but before that I have to give an honest opinion about something, I think Finn has three crushes... heh heh heh... Well thats all we have today. 'Til next time. What Time is It? Iiiiiiiitttttsssss Question Time! Bye guys!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special Thanks to Shadown478 and He23!<em> *NEW* EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO GARY THE HUMAN (for helping me :3)  
><strong>


	5. Bicker, bicker, bicker

Date:** February 25**

* * *

><p>One day has passed and Max was thankful enough to she had a day off of training today. Especially since this was the closest she got to updating her blog page back to back. Within one day, the young vampire already knew of what she thought of Flame Princess, she was cool <strong>[AN no pun intended]** and it was pretty entertaining to watch Finn act like a dork around Flame Princess. Heck. It seems like everyday she was watching an episode of 'Idiot in Love'...

"Maaaaaxx. Maxxxxx" Bmo nudged her "One girl asked _'As a Vampire, do you prefer blood or the color red? Which one is more desirable?'_ "

Max Frowned "hmm y'know I never really thought about it...I guess I like the color red better cuz most of my friends have blood"

Jake walked in carrying drinks for Max, Bmo, Finn, LSP , Marceline and himself "What do we have to do with the color red?"

"Well" Max started "most of you guys aren't vampires right?"

"Yeah" Jake placed the six cups on the coffee table and started looking through the days questions

"And you guys have blood?"

"Correct"

"And I am a Vampire right?"

"Yup"

"Does that mean I am capable of making you guys vampires, maybe killing you, and sucking your blood?"

"I guess so…"

"Would you guys LIKE to not be able to fight evil during the day?"

"Noooo"

"THAT is the reason WHY I prefer the color red than blood." A this point Jake found an interesting question for a certain Human boy. Continuing her explanation "Also because I have bad memories with blood." Max added and shuddered in discomfort

Unable to contain his curiosity Jake sputtered " FINN! COME HERE THIS NEXT QUESTION IS ABOUT YOU..."

in warning the young vampire stated "Jake, I don't think it's a good idea to-" Max was interrupted by the voice of the human

Putting his conversation with Marcey and LSP on hold he replied "Hey Guys, what's the next question?"

Bmo Read aloud "Can Finn go to the extra level with Flame princess like doing it in the Bedroom? hehehehhhehehehhe"

puzzled Finn asked "Jake, what is 'it'?"

He hesitated to answer "I'll tell you when you're older..."

"Aww man, EVERYTHING is when I'm older" Finn sat down criss-crossing his legs and crossing his arms. All in disappointment.

"It's okay dude, you're not the only one..." Max stated in an effort to try to make him feel like he was the only one, but in reality she knew what it was and was seriously trying not to burst in laughter.

sensing Max about to burst, bmo tried to change the subject. "NEXT QUESTION." bmo cheered happily "The next person said _'Think this one over really good. If LSP ever started freaking out at you because she wanted to be a vampire... Woild you turn her to silence her, or could you not handle her being around for eternity?'_ "

"OH MAH GLOB! WHAY WOULD I WANT TO TURN INTO A VAMPIRE? IF I HAVE LUSCIOUS RED LIPS OTHER VAMPIRES ARE GONNA ATTACK MEH! AND FYI I DO **NOT** FREAK PEOPLE OUT! GOSH SHADOWN478." LSP exclaimed, her lips were **not** to be messed with.

"As you can see I got this covered." the young vampire had a sly smile on her face.

"Max, who are you talking to?" Marceline pulled her attention toward one of her warriors in training

"I'm talking to the reader."

"What reader?"

"The one who is reading this right now."

"Uhh. Ok." Marceline floated a few inches away from Max "If you ask me I'd send her to my dad so he can take her soul..."

"Marcy, that's sick..." Finn interrupted

"Ehh, LSP is annoying" she casually floated up not showing any emotion

hearing her name LSP exclaimed "OH MAH GLOB." she started to grit her teeth

"Okay, Max lets go to the next question before they start to fight" Finn advised, he knew it wasn't gonna be pretty

"Aight. bmo, what's the next question?"

"He asked_ 'do vampires dislike shinigamis and a shinigami is a death-god'_ "

"Isn't that like Marcy's dad? He sucks other life form's souls..." the warrior in training pointed out

the human boy "Huh? I dunno im still tryna pronounce shiney-gami"

"I'm pretty sure it's Shinigami..."

" Oh, if ya ask me I'd say naw man"

"Same here, that's just too evil for me"

"Wait, I thought you were semi-evil" Jake stated

Max chuckled "Naw man, I just like to mess with people. I'd never go that low..."

"So it's EVIL?" Finn commented

Max floated upside down examining a glass cup "Possibly..."

"Do you think I could win a fight with one of those?"

"Don't try dude, I don't wanna lose one of my best friends..."

"Pfft. YOU think I'm gonna lose? You obviously don't know that I'm one of the most RIGHTEOUS heros in Ooo"

"Yeah and I'm the other one!" Jake proclaimed cheerily

"Excuse me?" Max was baffled. _'Are they really that coincided?'_ she thought and began to argue with them

(in the background)

"Im gonna WIN!" Finn hollered

"No you're not!" Max protested

"Finn is gonna win" Jake debated

(More in the background)

"WHAT DID YOU LUMPING CALL ME?"

"I CALLED YOU AN ANNOYING PURPLE CLOUD"

"WELL YOU'RE A FREAKIN' CREEPY LITTLE-"

(in the front ground(lol wut.) )

"Looks like I get to close today!" bmo stated "Yippy kai Yey! Stick around next time to see if Finn fights a Shinigami and wins or not...

**_Until next time : What time is it? Itttttssss Question Time_**! Bye-Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To Mrs. Goldsworthy2526, He23t, Shadown478 and padraig duffy<strong>


	6. the Shinigami Fight, Dramatic huh?

**Date**: March 18

* * *

><p>bmo read "Do you think Marshall Lee is attractive? and if so is that weird since your friends with Marcy?"<p>

"Well...I do actually think that Marshall is pretty cute," Max continued, her voice becoming faster "but i do NOT have a crush on him. that would be like if the gender bent me (Maxwell) wanted to go out with Marcy. Besides, I prefer someone like Finn. Not that i mean I like him he is just my friend nothing more than that okay?"

Unaware of the previous answer a human boy entered his home "Sup Max?"

"Ahhhhhh!" nervous and surprised, Max managed to sputter out "How long have you been standing there? What did you hear?"

"I just got back from Aaa, Marshall told be to deliver this to you" he takes out a stuffed bear

"Hambo? Why?"

"Said something 'bout helping him with a prank" Max took the bear

"oh yeah! Tell him I said thanks..."

Marshall wanted to surprise his 'sister', he knew when to enter "Can't you just tell me right now?"

Surprised, Max floated near her 'older brother' "Thanks dude, that means a lot. I'm surprised Cake didn't try to attack Maxwell, cos of her fear of vampires" they did a fist bump

"Yeah, she TRYS to attack me, but I'm too tough for that cat." he chuckled "Anyway, later Maxie gotta get back to Aaa to see if our prank worked. later"

"ok, later"

Being somewhat confused Finn asked "What was the prank?"

Max shrugged "Nothing too serious..."

"Wanna tell me?"

"Another time dude" Max read ahead to the next question "Yo Jake! This next question is for you!"

"Kay guys, Hold-up!"

bmo read aloud "Finn and jake were babies at the same time, right? Which disproves that jake is only 4 in human years. Jake, are magical dog years twice human years? Like you are 28 in magic dog years, are you 14 in human years? Because you are known as the "big brother". that questions been bugging me."

'' Uhhhh...MAX, FINN, BMO, ANYONE HELP ME I CAN'T DO MATH!'' Jake yelled.

Max & Finn re-enter the room to find Jake sheltering his head as if an earthquake is occurring.

''Hey bro, you alright?'' Finn asked, worried.

''Dude, what happened?'' Asked Max.

''Th-the qu-question i-i-its to d-d-difficult for my h-h-head...'' Jake said.

'' Geeez Jake it's just Math.'' Max rolled her eyes.

'' Well Max, you see that Jake isn't really good in math, but I can answer it.'' Finn said, smiling.

''Pfft. No you can't...can you?'' Max asked.

''Sure dude!''

''Uhh I think we needa call either Jermaine or PB dude..'' Max said.

'' No we don't...I can solve it myself, you just need to believe in me.'' Finn insisted.

Max sighed.''Ughh. Fine...go ahead.''

Finn smiled.'' OKAY. You see Shadown478, as of now Jake is TWICE my age and that only happens every 13/14 years so I say Yea man.''

Max was surprised."You actually did math correctly" max was stunned

"ANYWAY here's the next Question'' bmo continued "If Marceline can beat Finn ,Can she Beat you? And can Finn can Wield a GUN?"

Max shrugged "Well yea." she casually explained "Honestly me and Finn have about the same amount of strength, but I think I'm a bit stronger than Finn"

"HEY!" Finn didn't like the fact that a girl was stronger than him

"It's true..however Marcy can defeat me"

"Max" Finn was confused once more "what's a gun?"

"It's a type of weapon.."

"I don't think so" He tried to put it into his logic "it sounds a lot like the word gum"

Hearing this, Jake perks up and whispers something to Max's ear. This causes both of them to giggle as if they were hyenas

"OOOOOOOOO!" They both say in unison. Jake and Max both face Finn "Do you still like Princess Bubblegum?"

Finn was starting to feel his cheeks turn bright pink "NO! I'M OVER HER" he then muttered something only he can hear "...i think so, at least"

Jake and Max began singing aloud "FINN AND PB SITTIN IN THE TREE K-"

"DUDES." Finn was ticked off "Just tell em why you blogged late."

Max: Oh, um Ok. BEEMO COME HERE, YOU CAN TELL THE STORY NOW...

BMO clapped its hands excitedly.'' HOORAY! Ok so Once upon a time...'''

— — STORY TIME — —

Time Period a few hours after last chapter was updated

Jake, Finn, Flame Princess and Max are traveling to the Shinigami Kingdom so Finn can challenge the shinigami Prince, Matt [ a/n Matt belongs to Padraig Duffy ] to Prove that he can beat a shinigami

"Okay Max, I bet you 10 hazel nuts that I can defeat him"

Max and Flame Princess stared at each other then to Jake "Hazel Nuts?" they both asked in unison

Jake replied "He likes it in his coffee"

"ohhhh" The two girls nodded in understanding

"Sure dude, but if you lose you have to go to the alternate universe in the land of Aaa and propose to Ice Queen." Max stated

"WHAT?!" Finn was baffled and exclaimed "She's as big of a nerd as Ice King, HECK she IS Ice king!"

Jake chuckled "Dude, you better win"

"Come on Finn, You can win right?" Flame Princess continued "For Me?" Her voice turned villainy "Cos if you don't I will DESTROY YOU" her voice then turned back to her average sweet self "ok?"

"Uhhh. Of Course I will."

"Good." Flame Princess chirped

They continue walking and some point in the middle they make Jake carry them. As they walk Finn trys to figure out his feelings towards Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum. Meanwhile the others are telling stories about their lives and playing would you rather... They Eventually arrive at the Shinigami Kingdom. The kingdom is somewhat similar to the vampire kingdom, however a LOT less colorful and more mysterious and deadly. A dark figure appears and starts to head toward the group of four...

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE OF TRAVELING HERE?" The dark figure had a deep voice it was almost unreal

"I AM FINN THE HUMAN AND THESE ARE MY FRIENDS JAKE THE DOG, MAXENE THE VAMPIRE WARRIOR IN TRAINING, AND FLAME PRINCESS OF THE FIRE KINGDOM. MY PURPOSE FOR TRAVELING HERE IS TO CHALLENGE THE PRINCE OF THIS KINGDOM TO A DUEL SO I CAN PROVE TO MAX IF I CAN DEFEAT A SHINIGAM" Finn paused "...please?"

"Very well Finn the Human. I am the Guard of this Kingdom, my name is Steve." Steve's voice turned into a average voice "Did you say that you are traveling with the Flame Princess?"

"Yes sir!"

"Interesting...ALL OF YOU, FOLLOW ME.

They follow Steve though the kingdom. The citizens of the kingdom are a pale gray color and seem to have a human like body form. They finally arrive at the castle or um the mansion. The place is HUGE and um it's like the one in KND for the Delightful Children from down the lane**[1]**

"WOAH this place is giganto!" Finn exclaimed

"Yes, yes." Steve was quite patient "Please wait here while I fetch your Majesty"

"Kay man" Max said as she casually jumped on the couch

They wait for a long time and junk.

Steve entered the room again "Please stand and-"

Max interrupted "What is this? School Announcements?"

the guard glared at the young vampire "No, as I was saying please stand in Presence of Prince Matt" **[2]**

Matt entered. He had dark purple hair and looked around Finn's age, he wore a light grey tshirt, darker grey pants, black shoes, a black leather jacket and a gold crown "Thanks Steve." Steve left the prince with the guests "  
>COMMON PEOPLE, INTRODUCE YOURSELVES."<p>

"Uh okay. I'm Finn, this is Jake, Max, and Flame Prin-"

Matt took sight of the two girls "Whoa There! Hey there ladies." started to walk towards Max, she was now slightly floating near Flame Princess "Where have you been all my life?" he leaned in closer to the vampire

Max rolled her eyes and thought 'not another one of these guys' "Excuse Me." she said politely. Afterward she transformed into a bat and flew behind him then transformed back and pinned him to the wall "Don't even try to move in on me" she sneered

"Hey calm down, I wasn't gonna 'move in' on you" he scratched behind his head "unless you want me to" he winked at Max "Anyway, How 'bout you Fire girl?" **[3]** he kisses her hand "You seem hot"

Flame Princess giggles and faintly blushes while Finn starts to get jealous. Jake at this point is eating some popcorn Steve made. Max is eating some popcorn with Jake, they had red butter.

"That was a really clever joke you made..you're pretty cute too..." Flame Princess stated, she wasn't sure how to react to these kinds of people

Finn looked ticked off. He was about to explode

Max noticed Finn starting to get jealous, so in thought of not wanting to be kicked out of another kingdom, she decided to but in on Matt's 'moment' "Ok dude. Now will you back off? Ember is Finn's girl." **[4]** She pushed him back "Got that?"

"Ya, what she said." Finn mouthed 'Thank You' to Max and spoke to Matt "And I challenge you to a duel for um...Flame Princess?" he wasn't sure on what the prize should be and that was the first thing that came to him

Matt thought and said "That seems fun, okay then"

Flame Princess was startled "WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I CAN'T BE YOUR PRIZE. THAT IS SO STEREOTYPICAL. YOU GUYS THINK I'D BE OKAY WITH THAT BECAUSE I'M A PRINCESS? DO YOU GUYS EVEN LIKE ME? OR AT LEAST HAVE A GOOD REASON? WELL? DO YOU? I BET YOU GUYS DON'T. "

"EMBER, CALM DOWN THEY'RE BOYS! THEY DON'T KNOW BETTER" Max quickly stated in fear of being burned

"Really?"

"I swear on my immortal soul"

Finn and Matt battle with swords. Their swords clash and Jake finds a boom box and plays fighting music. Finn corners Matt, but he floats to the opposite side of him. At this point they are both badly bruised on the arms, legs, and head. They abandon their sword and start punching each other endlessly Finn's bruises grow and and gains some cuts. The pain he receives is more painful than when that deer attacked Candy Kingdom or when PB broke his heart. Unfortunately, Finn forfeits, he can't take the pain. Max and Jake go to Finn who lays there motionless while Flame Princess stands there wondering if this affects her emotionality of not.

* Flame Princess' POV*  
>He just lays there. I don't know if I should go up to him or not. Finn and Matt are both very attractive...what do I do? Should I leave? Do I stand here? Do I give Matt a kiss cos he won? *end of POV*<p>

Matt walked up to Flame Princess "So Ember, is it? How about a smooch?"

"Uhh..." Flame Princess stared at the ground "Not now please."

"Oh ok.." Matt scratched behind his head again "You better scoot doll, your friends are leaving..."

"Oh, bye.." Flame Princess followed along with her friends leaving the castle

The ride back to the tree fort was silent. Jake forms a nook on his back for Finn to lay in. Max is sitting in the front, she is Holographing with Doctor Princess on the Holograputer creating an appointment for Finn. Flame Princess is sitting next to where Finn lays and thinking to herself.

"The End!" bmo enthusiastically exclaimed

"And that is EXACTLY what happened." Max was talking to her 'readers' again "So, sorry if I updated late. I had to 'babysit' Finn for Jake while he looked for the ingredients for the medicine that Doctor Princess needed." Max continued as her words are automatically placed on the post "Finn is okay now and depressed that he has to ask Ice Queen on a date. We're actually going to Aaa after I finish this, Finn you ready yet?"

''Yea, but do I have to wear a tuxedo?'' Finn whined.

''YES YOU DO BRO, LADIES LOVE MEN IN TUXES.'' Jake says.

''Well I'm done here. In the meantime, What time is it? IIIIIIIIITTTTTTSSSSSS Question Time! Later.'' Max gets bmo ready to record some serious rejection

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To 2526, Shadown478, and He23t<strong>

**random references **

**[1] "Kids Next Door" reference cos...why not?  
><strong>

**[2] Once again Matt belongs to padraig duffy  
><strong>

**[3] "Fire Girl" in reference to the "Hunger Games"  
><strong>

**[4] Ember is my self-declared first name of Flame Princess  
><strong>


	7. Late Attendance Dx

Date** May 1**

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Bmo hollered "Didn't you hear me? I said that the next question asked about Susan being human, and how you were left in the forest..."<p>

Finn gulped "Well I don't really remember much from when I was a baby other than boom boom mountain and other stuff and 'bout Susan well she's a-" the human boy seemed nervous, sweat was about to drip from his face "Um...uhhh...Hey did you hear that?" He paused " I think someone's in trouble...uhhh bye."

"Finn! Come Back! Hey! You Have To Answer This Question!" Max hollered at Finn "UGHHHH! JAKE! C'MON! WE GOTTA GET FINN!" she pleaded in determination to answer that question

"Do we have to?" Jake whined "I mean he has the right NOT to answer the question right?"

"Not according to fanfiction..."

"Fine."

"Good. Get PB, we're going to Aaa to see Fionna."

"Why?"

"Well, she's the girl version of Finn so she could probably answer the question since Samson Strong is similar to Susan Strong..." the young warrior explained

"Oh, Ok."

_-At the Candy Kingdom-_

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM! PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" Jake and Max yelled in unison

"Yes? Wassup guys?"

"We needa use your universal portal to go to Aaa!" Jake rushed

"Umm." Bonnie hesitated "Ok, go down to the basement, I moved it down there to keep it away from my subjects. Cos y'know..." her voice drifted off

"Thanks Peebles. Later."

-In The Basement of The Castle-

"How do you turn thing thing on?!" Jake muttered with a frustrated voice

Max glanced over to the many button Jake was experimenting with "No" She cautioned making the dog jump, "do NOT press that button"

"Why?"

Max looked around for an excuse "Well, uh" She panicked "Oh! The On button is right here."

The Universal Portal began to make a humming sound and a circle appeared. It had swirls and the only thing they had to do was to step in it.

_~ We are going through a magic portalllll~_

Max and Jake both landed face first in the basement "Woah!" Max rubbed her head "That was fast!"

Jake turned and sat up "Where are we again?"

"In the basement of Candy Kingdom or um Kandy Kingdom."

"Oh." Jake yawned and started to close his eyes

"Come on!" Max nagged dragging Jake "We gotta find Fionna"

After a few miles of walking and floating, the duo eventually reached the tree fort. Fortunately, Jake decided to walk on his own half a mile ago. The dog knocked on the door. "Whelp. No one's home." He shrugged and started walking away from the door

"Come back here."

Cake opens the door to find two unexpected vistors.

"Jake, Max? What y'all doin' here?" The Cat asked excitedly

Max looked behind Cake "We needa see Fionna, quick."

Cake raised her eyebrows "Oh okay suga-cakes." She turned around and morphed her head to a bullhorn "FI! MAXIE AND JAKE NEEDA SEE YOU!"

"Caa-aakee." The vampire whined "I told you not to call me 'Maxie'..."

"Sorry..." Cake morphed back to her original form "I just figured it was ok since that's what Marshall, Jake, and Finn call you...sooo..."

Fionna slid down the latter and fixed her hat "Cake, what did you say? I couldn't hear you from upstairs, I was talking to Prince Gumball about the royal assembly and" She looked past her sister's gaze to find visitors "-MAX! JAKE! YOU'RE HERE!" The adventuress hugged both visitors "Wait. Why are you here?"

"We need you to answer a question for us.." Max managed to say despite the lack of air

"About what?" Fionna put the visitors down and they all went into the living room

"Is Samson Strong a Human?"

"Uhh-uhh." The blonde fiddled with her thumbs "What I felt under his hat is strictly a secret between me and him. Sorry. I just don't wanna talk much about it..."

"oh. ok." Max mumbled "Come on Jake lets go back to Ooo."

_~Tra-a-aavelin in A Ma-aa-agic Portaallll~_

"Hey guys." Finn greeted

"FINN!" Jake and Max exclaimed as they both ran up to hug him

"Woah." The boy was surprised with his friends' embrace "Guys, I sorry I didn't tell you what was under Susan's hat." he paused "I promised to keep it a Secret."

"Its ok dude." the young Vampiress noted "We don't care anymore."

He smiled "Thanks Maxi, Thanks Jake."

"Can we move on to the next question?" Jake asked in a annoyed tone

"Sure dude." Finn sat BMO upon his lap

"Okie" The little robot read cheerfully "Who is more Eviler: Marceline's dad or The LICH?"

"The Lich" Finn stated

"Lich" Max agreed

"Marcy's dad." Jake replied quickly

"The Lich" Marceline entered out of nowhere

"the Lich." Peebles focused on a map

The Ice King flys in through the window as he spots the Pink Teen "Princess, will you marry me?"

"Go away Ice King." She replies while still focusing on the map

"But i LOOOOVVEEE YOUUUU" the aged man wailed

"NEXT QUESTION PLEASE." The Princess paniced

Max raised her brow "Ice King how'd you even...nevermind. Next question Beemo."

"Okie." BMO's face transitiioned to the question " 'Why is chicken so irresistible? I mean, SERIOUSLY! Chicken rocks. But why?' and Why is Ice King SO OLD? D: Yours Truely, Bella"

"Hi Bella!" The young vampire exclaimed "Of course you can ask anything. But I must ask, what is this Chicken you speak of?"

PB opens a book glances at the page and looks up "I believe that 'chick-in' is a food they had before the Mushroom war according to my books."

"Hmmm" Max tapped her chin "Did they have chicken rocks?"

"Nothing says that they did…" She goes back to reading the book

"Okay then." The young warrior glances at the second question "OH MAH GLOB. THAT 2ND QUESTION MADE ME LOL. ICE KING COME HERE YOU BUTT. YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THIS AMAZING QUESTION."

The princess panicked "NO. DON'T LET HIM IN HERE. PLEASE. HE CREEEPS ME OUUUTTTT. FINN! JAKE! HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"I'm sorry Peebles, but I really wanna know too..." Finn paused "I CAN GUARD YOU THOUGH." He added enthusiastically

Jake looked up "Huh?"

Ice King excitedly barged into the room "What? You guys WANT me? Ooo Does that mean we're all friends now and Princess Bubblegum wants to MARRY me?"

"EWWWWW. NOOOO." Everyone exclaimed

"Well I never." The aged man stated

"Geeezzzz. Mr. Hopeful." Max rolled her eyes "Just tell us why you are so OLD."

"Heh? I'm not OLD. I need more beauty sleep and I need to shave my beard. I swear, I am NOT OLD. What kind of Princess would be attracted to an old guy? That is why I'm YOUNG. Why else would princesses LOVE me?" He panicked

Max crossed her arms "First of all: You're in denial, dinosaur. Second: There is no Princess that likes you like that. Third: Go away. Now. PB is getting all my nerves with her complaining."

Ice King sniffles in despair "Oh, ok I see how it is. But don't worry Princess, I'll watch you while you sleep every night from now on. Farewell my love."

"WHAT?!" Bonnibel was alarmed "FINN! JAKE! WHAT DID HE SAY?"

Jake shrugged "Somin' 'bout stalking you at night..."

She cringed "Ima stay here t'night. That cool?"

"Yeah." Finn assured

"Thank You. I Shall inform my people. Excuse Me" Peebles then goes to the other room to call Pepermint Butler

Max began "While she's doing that I'll tell you guys what happened when Finn asked Ice Queen out on a date."

"MAX. NO. DUDE. PLEASE." Finn pleaded

Jake giggled "MAX, TELL 'EM."

Finn gave both of them a dissaproving look.

"Bmo, HIT IT." Max commanded

"Okie~!" BMO went into story mode "It all started when..."

-Flashback, flashback, flashback-

*Max was talking into the camera "And that is EXACTLY what happened. So, sorry if I updated late. I had to 'babysit' Finn for Jake while he looked for the ingredients for the medicine that Doctor Princess needed. Finn is okay now and depressed that he has to ask Ice Queen on a date. We're actually going to Aaa after I finish this, Finn you ready yet?"

"Yea, but do I have to wear a tuxedo?" The boy looked at himself in the mirror

"YES YOU DO BRO, LADIES LOVE MEN IN TUXES." Jake hollered

Max continues to talk into the camera "Well I'm done here. In the mean time, What time is it? IIIIIIIIITTTTTTSSSSSS Question Time! Later~*" Bmo saves the log and Max gets up.

"Okay guys, Ready to go?" she asked

"No" Finn crossed his arms

"Yeah, and I got Bmo to record everything!" Jake stated as he was fixing a backpack

"WHAT?!1?!" Finn exclaimed

"Okay. Thas cool" Max stated casually "C'mon, we gotta go to the Ice Queendom before it gets dark.."

"AIGHTT. LETS GOOOOO." Jake fist pumped the air

-GOING THROUGH THE MAGIC POOORRTTALLLL AGAINNNNN-

Jake rubbed his head "I felt like we just did that a few questions ago..."

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to Shadown478, He23t, and DanceyBella<strong>

**A/N** SORRY GUYS I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL LATELY. da grades for college mannn x)


	8. When Finn Asked Out Ice Queen

BMO: Hello Readers, Max has gone to the vampire kingdom to get her stuff cos she's gonna move into the Tree Fort! Since she doesn't spend that much time in the Vampire Kingdom other than going there three times a week for warrior training, she is going to take residence on the lower part of the tree fort, mainly our secret basement. Finn and Jake have gone to help her so I've been told to continue the story of what happened when Finn asked out the Ice Queen.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° HOLOGRAPH STORY TRANSITION .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

Max: Okay guys, Ready to go?

Finn: No.

Jake: Yeah, and I got Bmo to record everything!

Finn: WHAT?1?

Max: Okay. Thas cool. C'mon, we gotta go to the Ice Kingdom no wait I mean Ice **Queendom **before it gets dark..

Jake: AIGHTT. LETS GOOOOO.

-GOING THROUGH THE MAGIC POOORRTTALLLL AGAINNNNN-

Jake: I felt like we just did that a few questions ago...

Max: That's cos we did...

Jake: OHH YEAHHHHHH!

Finn: Guys, can we just get this over with? This tuxedo is getting itchy...

Jake: Fine Bro, but you have to remember tell Ice Queen that she's HOT.

Finn: Dude. That is SO NOT MATH.

Max: C'mon Finn, you lost the bet so now you have to pay the price.

Finn: Fine. How much further to the Ice Queendom?

Max: Not far. See? We're almost there!

Finn: FINALLY. I CAN GET THIS OVER WITH.

Jake: Unless she says 'Yes.'

Finn: SHE WON'T. IF SHE DOES I'LL DIE.

Max: Geeezz. Calm Down. Just knock on the door.

Finn: Fine. -_-"

-Finn Knocks on the door and A Figure Appears at the door way it's Ice Queen's Penguin companion, Gianna. -

Gianna: Wak wak wak wak?

Max: Finn wants to ask out Ice Queen.

Gianna: Wak wak?

Max: yeah, he did lose the bet.

Gianna: Wak. WAK WAK WAK WAK! Wak wak.

Max: Thank You.

-Ice Queen comes to the door wondering why Gianna called her-

Ice Queen: Gianna. Who's here to see me? Mommy was about to get ready for her beauty nap.

~Max *Whispers to Jake* : I think she might need a whole eternity of sleep. ~

-Max and Jake giggle like idiots-

Finn: Guys. Be quiet. So anyway. IceQueenWillYouGoOutWithMe?

Ice Queen: Ehh? You LIKE me? Even though you have nice buns (sorry, she doesn't mean his cheeks) I won't.

Gianna: Wak? wak wak wak wakwak.

Ice Queen: Shuddup Gianna. I do NOT write stories of Finn marrying me.

Gianna: Wak wak wak.

Ice Queen: Those are Not my journals...

Gianna: Wak.

Ice Queen: And Ice Queen isn't my name either. AND YOU. FINN GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I USE MY ICE BOLTS.

Finn: Okay. okay.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° HOLOGRAPH STORY TRANSITION .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

Max: BMO. We're back, did you do your job?

BMO: Yes. It was fun.

Max: Thanks Dude. NOW ITS QUUUEEEESTIONNNNNN TIIIIMMMMEEEE!

From: Shadown478

5/1/12 . chapter 7

One for a mushroom war survivor: where is ooo on the pre-mushroom war earth?

Max: this seems like a question for Marcy...lemme call her

~ The phone rings three times before it is answered~

*Marceline: Hello? Max? Wassup?*

Max: Hey Marcy. We have a question for you.

*Macrceline: ok. Shoot.*

Max: Ok. Where was Ooo on the Pre-Mushroom War Earth?

*Marceline: oh um I'm not really sure, but when I was little, before I became a full vampire I remember seeing a giant green lady with a crown. I think she was the grass queen or something, but then again she stood still every time I saw her...*

Max: Thats weird...anything else?

*Marceline: No, not really. I gotta go now Later.*

Max: Bye.

padraig duffy

5/2/12 . chapter 7

who is stronger, Matt the shinigami prince or Marshal lee?

Finn: I never liked that Matt guy...

Max: That's cos he beat you up, and Flame Princess likes him too.

Finn: Nu Uhh

Max: Personally, I would hope that Marshall is stronger...

Finn: He better be, I want at least someone to beat him..

Jake: Nah dudes, I think that Matt would be stronger, you saw how he beat you Finn. He has sword skills.

Finn: But I thought I had Sword Skills...):

Max: C'mon Finn, stop being a priss.

Finn: Fine. But remember Jake, I"M THE ONE WITH SWORD SKILLS. NOT MATT.

Jake: ok dude. Calm down, lets go to the next question.

Sorry I can't post a comment currently on your story question time... But here's my question:

Can my OC Marcie beat Marceline? She's the same exact thing as Marceline only Marcie's part albino cat~

Kk question over

3

~Marcieline Lee~

May 02nd, 4:39pm

(via. Private Messaging- Fanfiction)

Max: What's an Albino Cat?

PB: An albino cat is a white cat.

Max: Thanks PB. Is Ice King still stalking you while you sleep?

PB: Unfortunately, I'm gonna crash here till further notice. Even if I need to govern my Kingdom. :/

Max: That sucks. Can you call Marcy?

Marceline: Why call me when I'm here?

Max: How'd you-

Marceline: I always come by at least once a week unexpectedly to Get Finn paranoid. So Marcie chick is **exactly** like me? Sounds radical, but I think it would be a tie if it was a fight for strength. I'd like to meet her though. :)

Max: Cool.

Marceline: Excuse me, I have to prepare to make Finn paranoid.

Max: Mkay. Later. OOOO NEXT QUESTION!

He23t

5/2/12 . chapter 7

Thank you for answering

Now here's another Question.

Finn will you give up your hat for Marceline's Teddy bear

Max: I guess this is what they call **Finnceline**, right?

Finn: NOOOO. ITS MY HAT I WOULD NEVER GIVE IT TO ANYONE. ITS A SPECIAL HAT...

Max: How...possessive. If you asked me, I'd say he should :P

Finn: What the Cabbage Maxie?

Max: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

BMO: Lets go to the next question before things get scary...

DubbleDuelSword

5/3/12 . chapter 7

can marceline beat my out oc Basilisx the half vampire.

Marceline: Heyyy. I'm getting popular here. Cool! Oh and I would DEFINATELY beat Basilisx.

Two words- Kick Butt.

Max: How...nice?

Marceline: I try my best. Where's Finn?

Max: He's in the basement with Jake unpacking my stuff.

Marceline: I see :). I'll see you later.

Max: Uh. Ok.

gigglestime

5/8/12 . chapter 7

this is so funny keep posting:)

Max: I know that this isn't a question, but I wanna thank all the peeps who have been following this Blog Thing. I wouldn't be writing without you guys. YOU ALL ARE TOTALLY ALGERBRAIC!

QOD13

5/9/12 . chapter 7

One for bonnibelle. How do you deal with being made of bubblegum? Don't you get stuck to everything? Also how does the candy kingdom not melt or get all sticky when its hot?

PB: How'd you figure out my First name? Only my close friends know that...

Max: Just answer the question Bonnie.

PB: Okay, Okay. First off, I'm used to being bubblegum and luckily Choose Goose gave me this elixir that would make me unsticky unless it's an old piece of gum. Secondly, I found a recipe for an elixir to prevent candy from melting. It's a very scientific process.

Max: Welp. That's all we can do. I gotta get settled into the basement. In the meantime: WHAT TIME IS IT? QQUUUUESTTTIONNN TIMMMEEEEE!


	9. Dude TheChapter Tommy Why Friendzone

dragonbornmatt

5/9/12 . chapter 1

Who would win in a fight ice king or ice queen

Sry thought of another one who would win between Finn and fionna

Max: Cool! More opinion questions! I LOVE THESE. GUYSSSSS C"MON LETS VOTE.

~Marshall, Marceline, Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, LSP, PB, PG and Maxwell (Guy version of Maxene) all enter the room~

Marshall: Ok Maxie. What's it about this time?

Max: Just read the question.

Jake: HEY! How come you let Marshall call you "Maxie" when the rest of us can't?

Max: Well Mr. Complain-a-pants, Marshall happens to be like a brother to me so, WHY NOT?

Jake: Uhh

Marshall: Ice Queen would win. She is cra-zay son!

Marceline: Ice Queen.

Finn: Ice Queen

Fionna: Ice Queen

LSP: Ice QUEAN

PG: Ice Queen

PB: Ice King

Maxwell: I agree with Fionna ;)

Max: Dude. Just No. Now wadda bout Finn and Fionna?

Marceline: Fionna

Marshall: Finn

Jake: Finn

Cake: Fionna

PG: Fionna

PB: Finn

Maxwell: Fionna

Finn: Tie

Fionna: Ditto.

Max: Tie.

BMO: Next question. yes?

Max: Yeah

mangoisme

5/10/12 . chapter 8

*buzzer noise* ehh! Wrong the answer is werewolf queen its always werewolf queen. Anyway Marceline: did you ever get hambo back? Marcie: do you have a stuffie too?

Marceline: Yea, I have Hambo. And I promise never to leave him out of my sight again. 3

PB: Wow. That was really touching Marceline.

Marceline: Well, I can't be all rock now can I Bonnie?

Max: Y'know by observation, I would think that Marcie has a stuffie too, but you would have to confirm that with her (Marcieline Lee)

He23t

5/10/12 . chapter 2

Will you kiss Flame princess?

Finn *While Blushing*: Uhhh. Errrrmmm. Uhhh.

Max: Just spit it out Lover Boy! :|

Finn: Uhmmmm. Uhhh. I-i-i W-w-want to, but we're apparently different elements :/

Jake: Hehehe. Finn's still got a crush

Finn: What the cabbage man? The whole fictional world doesn't need to know.

Marceline: Wow. Didn't you you dig the Flame Princess. *smirk* At least she's better than Bonnie over there.

PB: How Distasteful! :|

Max: Ok guys, Let go to the next question...

QOD13

5/10/12 . chapter 8

YAY! My question got asked! Doesnt Pretty much everybody know bubblegums real name? Finn, why do u wear your hat so much-your hairs mathematical! GUMBALL! why do u wear pink? no offence but u look sissy! Whos older; marshal lee, marceline or the ice king?

PB: Well now that I think of it...I'm sorry I just got startled. No one has called me by my first name other than my friends...

Finn: I happen to LIKE my hat...never again shall a take it off for others amusments...

Max: Y'know what? I don't think I've ever seen your hair Finn.

Finn: You don't need to...

Max: QOD13 just said that your hair is **MATHAMATICAL**. C'mon lemme see...

Finn: No.

EVERYONE ELSE THAT NEVER HAS SEEN FINN WITHOUT HIS HAT: Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?

Finn: No. :|

Max: Sour-butt. Now lets move on to PG.

PG: I wear pink cos I'm made of gum. I am no sissy good sir. I have the same exact toughness as the next guy.

Marshall: Are you kidding me Gumbutt? You get rescued by Fionna almost everyday! You call that tough? I agree with the question asking guy, you are a sissy Bubba.

Fionna: Marshall! That's not a nice thing to say to Prince Gumball.

PG: Thanks Fionna

*Fionna Slightly Blushes*

Max: I dunno what just happened, but- HEY! MAXWELL! GET OFF GUMBALL! YOU DON'T NEED TO ATTACK HIM! HEY! I'll be back guys. Jake take over for the next question.

Jake: Sure dude. I would personally think that Ice king is older and if I said it was Marceline or Marshall they would drink all my blood so just to be on the safe side...

Lisanna Strauss

5/10/12 . chapter 4

who's finn's three crushes?

Jake : Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum fosho...and Marceline?

Finn: NUHH UHH BRO. HOW"D YOU KNOW IF THEY ARE?

Jake: You talk while you sleep.

Finn: I do?

Jake: If I heard you then yes.

Finn: Really? Do I talk when I sleep BMO?

BMO: Yes Finn. It is most amusing. ^^

Finn: AHHHHHH

Max: Okay guys. I'm back. Maxwell is downstairs playing a video game. I hope that's enough to keep him down there til i finish this...

Marcieline Lee:

Yay my question was answered :3 I have onee more though it's for Finn and Fionna.

Is it possible that they could like each other even though Fionna is the girl version of Finn?

And then I have one for that Marsha or whatever his name is...

If Fionna was captured by someone would Marsh come and save her? :3

Yesterday, 5:16pm

(Via. Private Messaging- Fanfiction)

Finn: Fionna is a girl version of me, I think it would be both cool yet weird to date her..

Fionna: Yea, but besides, I like someone else right now...Hey Marshall, would you really save me if someone captured me?

Marshall: I guess I would,only cos you are my bro.

Max: *cough* FioLee *cough*

Marshall: Now what did you say Maxie?

Max: Nothing, nothing...Don't worry about it

Marshall: Lets go to this next question, it's...interesting ;]

Max: Uhh. Okay?

Shadown478

5/11/12 . chapter 8

out of simple observation of the story, maxie, (yes I will call you that) you like-like finn don't you? and for finn: you are a hero. you help anyone in need no matter how small their problem. why not help ice king become simon again? it as clear how depressed the guy is. 500 years of loneliness will do that to a guy..

Max: O_O" Pfft. What are you talking about? I do not like-like Finn, okay? He's my pal, my bud, my bro. That's it. To prove it I'll tell you that I 'ship' Finnceline. Okay? Ok.

Marshall: That's not what I think!

Max: SHUDDUP SHUDDUP SHUDDUP! I can prove it! As quoted from the second Chapter of "Question Time" : 'I AM A **WARRIOR** AND WARRIORS DON'T HAVE CRUSHES! :|' Seee?

Marshall: Sure. I believe you...for now

Max: Dude. Just no. I'm gonna go to the Vampire Kingdom to get the rest of my things...alone. Finn, Jake, everyone else, you can finish this.

Finn: Sure. Bye Max.

EVERYONE ELSE: BYE MAX.

Marshall: *chuckles* bye maxie...

Finn: Back to the Questionnn. It's true that I did pledge to help anyone with their problem no matter how small. The thing is with Ice King is that he has to give us the hint that he wants to be human again, trust me, I want another human to talk to, but it's not that easy. I think what me and Jake would have to do is find this Betty chick to see if Simon is really still there. The most we can do for him right now is try to be friends with him...

Jake: Dude. That was deep.

Finn: Thanks bro.

BMO: What time is it?

Everyone else: Question Timeee!

BMO: Bye bye for now. (:

彡 彡 **MEANWHILE** 彡 彡

Max was grateful that Princess Bubblegum had invented a sun shield that she could wear to travel during the day. As Max flew to the location of the Vampire Kingdom which was under steve the talking rock, she began to wonder if she really did like-like Finn. She found that impossible, was it?_ Of course not!_ She thought. Max approached Steve and gave the secret password. _Real Vampires don't sparkle._ The rock revealed the secret passageway.

'I see not a lot has changed, Still big and city-like. Other Vamps always busy, no time to notice others..' Max thought. The only reason she went to visit was to ask advice from a trusted acquaintance. She went through a familiar dark path within the allyways. Not many vamps go through here, only she and her aquaintence used these paths and they spent most of their time there. Max finally reach her destination, just as scheduled the person she need to see was already there.

Max: Helloooo?

?: Maxie, I've been expecting you...

Max: Of course you have, I'm the one who told you to come here ya big goof.

?: Ok, ok there's no need to ruin my fun.

Max: Anyway, Tommy, I need to ask your opinion on something...

Tommy: Sure, go ahead.

Max: Since you are one of the 'people' I've known the longest and you know me more than anyone else, who do you think I like-like between all of my friends I mentioned to you?

Tommy: Honesty?

Max: Yea..

Tommy: From the stories you told me I would think you liked Finn

Max: Oh. Really?

Tommy: Yeah, you seem to go for the singers and the goofy ones

Max: What?

Tommy: Nothing. :/

Max: Ayo, Tommy, are you okay? I notice that everytime I visit you become more...quiet.

Tommy: No, it's nothing. Later Maxie.

Max: Ok um Bye. Are you sure...

Max is cut off by the time Tommy closes the door. As he hears her walk away he whispers something very quietly... "It's because i'm jealous of him Maxie..."


	10. Chapter 10 Not an Original Title, huh?

DubbleDuelSword

6/2/12 . chapter 9

Questions:

Finn:who do you like-like more Pb or Fp

PG:your such a wimp! Why can't you protect and or defend your self

maxie: (I can call you that because I feel like it) who would win you are werewolf queen? (don't want to be mean but) WEREWOLF QUEEN IT'S ALWAYS WEREWOLF QUEEN!

Lastly for Finn; You got your ass beat by Matt you think you can beat him with some help from by oc Adam the mage?

Max: Hey guys. How are you? there are a lot of questions already so... AHAHAHAHAHA. Finn, come 'ere aha.

Finn: Yeah, WHY DO THEY PUT ME IN THE SPOTLIGHT. DO YOU KNOW HOW PARANOID I AM?

Max: Dude. Chill. Answer the question.

Finn: ok um...Flame Princess?

Marceline: Figured. I knew you get tired of chasing Ms. Prissy-Pants

PB: HMPH. :|

PG: A wimp? I suppose I do lack physical defense reflexes, but that does not mean I am a wimp my good sir.

Marshall: Yes it does Gumbutt.

PG: Hmpt. :7

Max: Why is everybody calling me "Maxie" now? Marshall. Finn. Jake. THIS IS ALL YOUR GUYS FAULT. :||||

Them: What?

Max: Yeah you guys keep calling me Maxie and chiz. Anyway, back to the question. Who exactly is the werewolf queen? Wouldn't it depend on her strength?

Marcieline Lee

6/2/12 . chapter 9

Love the questions Anyways no Marcie doesn't have a stuffie (She really does :3)

Maxie (Marcie's sister): I FOUND IT! -holds up stuffie of Marshall-

Marcie: THAT'S NOT MINE THAT'S UM... O.o don't judge me p.p

Here's some Q's:

Finn- Who does you like?

Marshall- what's with you stalking Fionna?

That's it .

Finn: I like um...uhh...well, you see...

Max: Dude. Don't be such a wuss.

Finn: Well I like Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum and...

Marshall: I DO NOT STALK FIONNA. THAT IS **MAXWELL** HE IS THE ONE WITH THE OBSESSIVE FIONNA CRUSH. :|

Max: Uhh Maxwell, Do you stalk Fionna?

Cake: I KNEW I SAW SOMEONE OUTSIDE LAST NIGHT! I KNEW IT. OOO BOI YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY LITTLE SISTER. IMA GET HEW.

Max: Cake. Calm down. Please.

Cake: I'm sorry suga. I just needed to blow off some steam, that boy has been really disrespectful.

Max: It's okay. Let's go to the next questionnn

QOD13 6/2/12 . chapter 9

Firstly, IM A GIRL, NOT A GUY, MARSHAL LEE! Secondly, MY LAST QUESTION NEVER GOT ASKED! Thirdly, awww! Tommy-whoever he is- like Maxene, but she likes Finn!

Finally, more questions...

1. Marceline and marshal, do u remember anything about the great mushroom war? What was it like?

2. Ummm, Finn, why are u afraid of the ocean?

3. What is EVERYBODY elses mortal fear? Why?

4. Finn and Fionna, do u know where ur hats actually came from? P. S. I forgot to say last time but, Fionna, ur hair is really cool too.

5. Bubba, not all bubblegum is pink and even if it was it doesnt mean u have to consantly WEAR pink.

Thank u for backing me up Marshal and fionna u have to admit an 18- year-old boy wearing pink and having to be saved by a 13-year-old girl every other day is kinda SISSY!

Glob this is getting long.

6. What is everyones favourite colour?

7. These questions r getting really random so im just gonna say this is my favourite fanfic by far so KEEP UPDATING! D

Max: haha. Marshall's in trouble!

Marshall: So what Maxie? A dude is crushin on you while you like Finn.

Max: Bro. Thas not cool. Oh and QOD13 I fixed it, you should be able to see the answer to your other question on the last chapter.

Finn: You like me Max?

Max: Whatttttttttt. Hey Marshall they keep misspelling your name. It's spelt M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L . Now the questions.

(Q 1 of 6)

Marceline: All I remember from the mushroom war was how all the cloud mushrooms surrounded the place, back then i was still part human. So when the mushrooms formed, parts of me died inside. Luckily, I was also part demon vampire so I survived with my dad, but my mom...my mom died a year or two after the war ended. She died becuase of all the toxins that she inhaled. During that time my parents started fighting then...i dunno. I dissappeared from the world for a really long time and the only thing that did during that time was write journals...at least in there I felt like I had someone to talk to..

Marshall: That kinda happened to me...on account I'm the guy version of you..

PB: Marceline, I never knew..

Marceline: It's okay, i don't really tell anyone, it the first time I really opened up.

( Q 2 of 6)

Finn: The ocean is terrifiying. I dunno why, I just have bad vibes whenever I get near it.

*FLASHBACK. A babyfied version of Finn is crying while he watches a female float away on a land mass, the rain is pouring. There is a flood, it carried him to the forest where he is found by Joshua and Mary. END FLASHBACK*

( Q 3 of 6)

Max: Mortal fears? Um, ok. Who wants to start?

*cricket,cricket*

Max: -.- Fine, I'll start. I'm afraid of falling. Falling in period, whether its in heights (higher than 30 feet) or in other things...( OOC: Aha. Like in Love Maxie? :P ) because i'm afraid that I won't have a rebound to help me...

Marshall: I'll go next. I'm...I'm afraid of being the reason people die, after I saw what happened to my Dad. I just can't go through that again. That's why I chose solitary confinement after my dad's death. It's just too painful to your loved ones die in front of you..

Jake: I'll be next. I'm afraid of vampires...they took away my first love...and best friend.

Lady Rainicorn: a gang-aji pu . geuge dangsin-i dulyeowo eotteon gong-yuhaneun dangsin-eul aju yong-gamhaessda . naneun michyeo gwa na-egemanh-eun uimiga modeun salam eul salhaehago yugam-ibnida.

_Translation- Aww Puppy-Poo. That was very brave of you to share what you are afraid of. I'm afraid of going insane and killing everyone that means a lot to me._

Jake: thanks babe.

PG: I'm am quite terrified of losing everything i have...

FP: I'm afraid of judgement..

LSP: IM LIKE FIGGIN AFRAID OF LOSING MAH BEAUTY, COS LIKE IM LUMPIN AWSOME AND STUFF. THAS WHAY ALL THE GUYS COME TO SEE MAH MILKSHAKE. ;0

[ Just these peeps to answer the question, assuming the genderbent versions have the same phobia ]

(Q 4 of 6)

Finn: My Hat has always been on my head since I can remember.

Fionna: Ditto. Except, I remember a figure of a man giving it to me... I dunno. I dream about it sometimes. Thanks about my hair. I used crystal conditioner. :3

(Q 5 of 6 )

PG: I am aware that there are other flavors and colours of bubblegum. I actually chose

the colour pink beca-

Marshall: I Knew it! You are a sissy!

PG: ….As I was saying, I chose pink because it is the original colour of bubblegum. Accoring to my books.

( Q 6 of 6 )

Max: TEALLLL.

Finn: Baby Blue...BOY STYLEEEE

Jake: Mellow Yellow

PB: Pink :3

Marceline: dark, deep red ;)

Ice King: Blue

LSP(girl): I LUVVVV PURPLE AND YELLOW. THEY'RE JUST SO FIGGIN SMEXY.

LSP(boy): I am attracted to the light shade of lavender and the glorious gold.

Ice Queen: I loveeee the color 'royal blue' for obvious reasons.

Fionna: I think light blue is cute. :3

Cake: Pink!

Lady Rainicorn: mujigae

_Translation- Rainbow_

Lord Mono. : * tap taptaptap tap tap*

_Translation- White_

Marshall: Red and Grey and Black

Maxwell: Whatever Fionna likes...

PG: uhhhh. I don't have one.

[ ( Q 7 OF 6 )

OOC: Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. Since I'm on summer vacation now I'll update more often. I was actually surprised on how far I got on here. I thought I was gonna have to delete this account and story altogether...Thanks guys for all your support. ]

QOD13

6/4/12 . chapter 6

Ohhhh, u did ask my last question... O_O

HOW IN HELL DID I MISS THAT!

Anyways, i have another question.

How have lumpy space prince and princess managed to stay completely out of this blog? They're kinda the gossip king and queen...

Max: Oh yeah... I fixed it as soon as the error was spotted. LSP and LSP are not on here as much as the others cos they're waaaayyyyy to busy and they're trying to avoid Marcey and Marshall.

Marceline: Then thats good, right? I mean umm...next question?

padraig duffy

6/7/12 . chapter 9

what if Finn and Matt have a re-match?

Finn: Yesss

Jake: No

Finn: What do you mean "no"? I'm gonna beat him this time. I swear.

Jake: No. Bro, I don't want you to fight him again. You saw how he beat you up.

Finn: But-

Jake: No Finn. No.

Max: Uhh. See you next time. What time is it?

BMO: Question Timeeee


	11. Longest Chapter By Far

_Shadown478 _

_6/8/12 . chapter 10_

_woot! new chapter! for pb: when all the princesses had a body part stolen from them, how did you re-attach them? im presuming it was you, because I don't think anyone else would be able to come up with a formula that allowes bodies to except previous body parts. I also know they had to be re-attached, because people can't just put on body parts like mr. potato head, they must seek a specialist. golly, THAT was a long explanatory question._

Max: Hi guise. PB! Come-eth here-eth, please-eth.

PB: Ok, I'm coming. What's with the "-eth's" ?

Max: i dunno, i thought it sounded cool.

PB: Anyway, the way of re-attaching them was quite complex. Since I'm made of bubblegum, my drool acted as a bonding agent to allow myself to reattach part of my head. As soon as I was back to normal, I began studying on how my spit acted as a bonding agent. I eventually came up with an elixir that bonds **anything**, and that is what I used. I still have it, but I'm worried it could fall into the wrong hands and be used for evil...

_padraig duffy 6/9/12 . chapter 10_

_who is PB's Father?_

_Marshal lee, have you ever been to Matsuda Castle, Tokyo, Japan?_

_Finn, what is your REAL last name, not the one Jake's mom and dad have, your HUMAN parent's last name?_

_Max, do you like the Japanese band, nightmare?_

_max, stay awesome! :D_

PB: My father? Oh yes, his name was King Mintyfresh Bubblegum the third. His signature color was silver-blue...and-

Marshall: Yeah, yeah Princess, now let's get on to _**my**_ question.

PB: How rude. :|

Marshall: Well sorry. Glob. Hey, how's about I make it up to you? ;)

PB: Uhh, errmm...

Marshall: Well, back to my question. I don't think I've been to that castle. I probably would if there was a dame there. Wait. Where is Tokyo or um Japan anyway? Ughh. Thinking is for dweebs. Finn, it's your turn.

Finn: Honestly, I don't remember what my old last name was...is that bad? (・_・ヾ

Max: Don't ask me. Ask them. I looked up that band once, they're okay, but they're not necessarily my favorite. *Reads last statement of question* (*0* ;) THANK YOUUUU. I try my best to be awesome. :3

_He23t 6/9/12 . chapter 9_

_Who would win in a triple Fight_

_Marceline,Princess Bubblegum or Flame Princess?_

Marceline: i would. Y'know, just cos.

Max: But Wouldn't Flame Princess burn you badly since her flames are similar to the sun's?

Marceline: Well, ummm yeah. I guess i would loose then.

PB: Based on my calculations, there is a 99.9 precent chance that Ember the Flame Princess would succeed in this battle. This is due to how Marceline and I can both be burned severely if it was a battle of athletic and magical abilities

LSP: PB. Why wasn't I included in this? I have the lumps. OH. MAH. GLOB. I needa make my own lumpin' blog. Hpmt.

Max: ...Hi LSP.

LSP: OH. MAH. GLOB. MAX. I HEARD DA NEWS. I DID NOT KNOW THAT FINN LIKES YOU. YOU ARE LIKE SO EFFIN LUCKY.

Max: Whhaaaa...? I tho-

LSP: So did he ask yew owt?

Max: Beemo. Next question please?

BMO: Yes.

_DubbleDuelSword 6/9/12 . chapter 10_

_QUESTIONS_

_Jake: why won't you let Finn rematch Matt he can beat him_

_All: what is the one thing you can't live without_

_Maxine: (I will still call you that :P) why do you keep refusing the fact that you have a crush on Finn? I know your a warrior and stuff but look at Finn the greatest hero in OOO and yet he admits to being in love with Flame princess (and you know you are) last one_

_Flame princess: how much do you like Finn_

Jake: I don't want Finn to fight Matt because he gave the most damage to Finn, and I don't wanna see my little bro like that again. Even if when he asked out Ice Queen it was pretty funny. I don't think I could live in peace without mah bro.

Finn: Dude. That was deep. I can't live without you too bro.

Marceline: I'm immortal. What are you talking about? Oh wait. MY AXE BASS.

Marshall: Ditto, but I would like my fries back...

PB: I wouldn't be able to live without my intelligence

PG: That is agreed. Without it I would be a complete imbecile.

LSP (girl) : Mah cell phone. Gurl, without it I would DIE.

LSP (boy) : My holographuter. (Its a holographic laptop)

Fionna: I wouldn't be able to live without my sister

Cake: Same here lil' sis.

(Lady and Lord Are Watching over Candy Kingdom so they will not appear until the end of the blog via. telephone call...)

Maxwell: I wouldn't withou-

Max: Lemme guess, Fionna? :P

Maxwell *while blushing* : Shuddup.

Max: What? It's true...Anyway, I wouldn't be able to live without..Fi-fi...FISHSTICKS. They taste good. (: **NOTE TO EVERYBODY. My First Name is Spelt, M-A-X-E-N-E, THE NICKNAME THAT I **_**ONLY LET CLOSE FRIENDS**_** CALL ME IS : MAXIE. END OF NOTE.** Sorry, I just wanted to make that clear. Y'know, accuracy. *while blushing* I DO NOT HAVE A FLIPPIN' CRUSH ON FINN. GOSH. Finn admits his crush cos he's a softie, and I am **not**.

Marshall: Then why are you blushing? Your cheeks are pink.

Max: Not helping dude. *Blushing decreases...a lot*

Marshall: Nevermind.

FP: Ooo. A question for me. I like-like Finn just as much Jake likes apple pie.

Jake: That's a lot.

_Marcieline Lee 6/9/12 . chapter 10_

_Marcie: ;-; . o.o :D D; .-. -,-_

_Me: O.o marceh stop being bipolar man._

_Marcie: MAXIEMUM STOLE MY FNICKING MARSHALL DOLL!_

_Marshie: SHOOT DANGIT MAXIMUM STOLE MY MARCELINE DOLL!_

_Me: LOLLLLLLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOL_

_Max and Maxie: LOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLLOLOLOL_

_Me: Anyways... Marshall! Marceline! How do you feel about Marcie and Marshie having crushes on you two? Would you give them a chance? Or brutally break their hearts?_

(( Not sure if you're referencing Maxiemum as Maxie or as Max...I'll assume you mean Maxiemum))

Marceline: It depends on how radical he is...I can't just go around say "yes" to every cute guy that comes along.

Marshall: I would like to meet This chick first before going first base.

_QOD13 6/10/12 . chapter 10_

_awww, Maxene DOES like-like Finn cuz she was being all nervous!_

_oooooh, Finn and Fionna's backstory is surfacing!_

_Lady Rainicorn, why are you afraid of going insane and killing people it kinda seems unlikely? also, why do you call jake, puppy-poo?_

_Jake: who was your first love?_

_BUBBA! just admit you wear pink because you like it!_

_and saying 'whateveer Fionna likes' is stalkerish, maxwell!_

_if you all could have ONE wish, what would it be? (and it cant be more wishes)_

_i dare prince Gumball to try defendinng himself for one day!_

Max: ∑(O_O；) NERVOUS? WHEN WAS I NERVOUS? I WAS **NOT** NERVOUS...Let's call Lady at the Candy Kingdom

*RING RANG UMMM RINGGGG*

_Lady: annyeonghasibnikka ?_

_**translation** hello?_

Max: Hey Lady. This is Max, QOD13 wants to know why you are afraid of going insane and killing people it kinda seems unlikely? Also, why do you call jake, puppy-poo?

_Lady: a algess-eoyo. naneunbeoseos jeonjaeng jung-e jeongsin nagan budaewon ganeun i dulyeowo , nae jongjog , geudeul lo inhae uliga heub-ib modeundogso e michin ga doen ulineun geoui inlyu leul machyeossda. bulhaenghido , heub-ibdogso ga do i sedae kkaji nam-a susilo , naneun-yoggu , yugche e daehanchungdong-i . geuleol uido haji , geugeos-eun danji yujeonja e heub-ib doeeo iss-eo._

_**translation** Oh I see. I'm afraid of going insane cos during the mushroom war, my kind, they became insane due to all the toxins we inhaled...we nearly ended the human race. Unfortunately, the toxins inhaled stayed, even until this generation, from time to time, I have an urge, an urge for flesh. I don't mean to, it's just been inhaled into my genes._

Max: Okay, now what about that "Puppy-poo" thing?

_Lady: a, gang-aji ttong eun naega cheoeum jeikeu eul mannass-eul ttae geuga danil junbyeolmyeong imyeo, geuneun jeongmal gwiyeobgogang-aji gat-eun muhaehan geos gat-assda._

_**translation** Oh, Puppy-Poo is the nickname I gave him cos when I first met Jake, he seemed so cute and harmless like a puppy._

Max: Ok. Thanks, bye.

_Lady: inahaneun . annyeong._

_**translation**__ okie. bye._

Max: Now, Jake, it's your turn.

Jake: So it's about my first love right?

Max: Yes, yes it is.

Jake: Well her name was Jasmine. She was a red magic Gummy Bear. And she died. Cos of vamps.

Max: Ok? Your turn Bubba.

PG: Ok. First of all, I DO NOT LIKE PINK. Second of all, I will defend myself, not for a day, but a week! A royal promise.

Marshall: Lets see how this goes Gumbutt.

Maxwell: HEY. I'M NOT STALKERISH.

Max: It kinda means you are...OK WISH TIMEEEE. Who's going first?

EVERYONES ELSE: !

Max: Oh **sure**, you all want to go first for **wishes** but **not** for **fears**.(¬､¬) Y'know what? ME AND MARCELINE WILL GO FIRST. She's gonna Take me to the secret warrior training temple and while I'm gone I asked my friend Tommy to take over. **Is that clear?**

Everyone Else: Yes Ma'am.

Max: DON'T CALL ME MA'AM. CALL ME SUPREME OVERLORD OF THIS BLOG.

Everyone Else: Yes supreme overlord of this blog.

Max: Okay. Thank You. Marceline, you go first.

Marceline: Ok. Well, I guess that I wish my Mom were still around. She's really been the only one who understood me.

Max: … I honestly don't know what I would wish for...but then again...I WISH I HAD FAIRY GOD PARENTS.

*ding dong ding and...HOOOPLAA*

BMO: I'll get it!

*opens door*

Tommy: Um...Hi. Is Maxie...I mean Max here?

BMO: Are you Tommy?

Tommy: Since the last time I checked. So, is Max here?

BMO: Yes, yes she is. I call her. MAAAXXXXX YOUR FRIEND IS HERE.

Max: Ok. Hey Tommy, thanks for taking over. Lemme introduce you to these guys.

Tommy: Sure.

Max: Ok. This is everyone. And everyone meet Tommy. Oh and Tommy, you gotta answer this question too, okay? Later Guys. C'mon Marcey.

EVERYONE: BYE MAX

Tommy: Bye Max. See You later...so...what is the question?

BMO: It was about what you would wish for, but you can't wish for more wishes.

Tommy: Umm. Honestly?

Jake: That would be good..

Tommy: Gee. Umm. I guess I would wish that I knew if my crush likes me back or not...either that or a chance to see my old girlfriend.

Jake: … I would wish for a perfect Everything Burrito

Finn: I wish I knew what happened to my parents

Marshall : I wish I could've saved my Dad.

BMO: I wish I was a **real** boy.

PG: I wish I have the capability to defend myself for a week.

*ALARM ALARM ALARM...beep*

PG: Oh time's up. Max says she will be opening a tumblr where she will post pictures of our almost daily adventures. That is also where I will be posting my progress for defending myself for the week. Salutations...IT'S QUESTIONNN TIME.


	12. WOOT Early update I must lub yew all

Finn: Hey guys, Finn here. Tommy went back to the Vamp Kingdom for stuff so I went ahead and claimed **myself** in charge while Maxie is away...I **was** here original choice anyway. hehe. I didn't get yelled at for saying 'Maxie'. Today is gonna be great. Here is the questions...

* * *

><p><em>mrkittenpants <em>

_6/28/12 . chapter 11_

_marceline and marshall:how old were you when you got turned?_

_jake:if finn AND rainicorn were in danger,who would you save? :)_

Marshall: I think I got bitten around Maxie's age, 13/14. Cos y'know it was during 'the changing period'

Finn: What's the changing period?

Marshall: it's when-

Jake: Marshall, he doesn't need to know.

Marshall: Party Pooper.

Jake: Anyways. THAT IS A FLIPPIN HARD QUESTION. I love them both. Finn is my bro and best friend not to mention the only human in Ooo. Lady is my girlfriend and i really, really love her... I can't decide. They're my two favorite people.

* * *

><p><em>backinblackspiderman <em>

_6/28/12 . chapter 11_

_Finn: who do like best fionna,flame princess, marciline_

Finn: Uhhh. Man, it was more funnier when they asked about Maxie's lovelife. I hate being in the spotlight. I guess that I like FP the best (( OCC: FINCELINE FTW ))

* * *

><p><em>Marcieline Lee <em>

_6/28/12 . chapter 11_

_Marcie: I'm very sorry Me-sama -bows-_

_Marshie: Me as well. -bows-_

_Me: My names Megumi you idiots ._

_Marcie: WHAT THE CABBAGE DID YOU JUST CALL ME? -Kicks me out of window- Anyways how about we meet then your highness? -bows-_

_Megumi: Marc you don't have to call him that since you're royalty._

_Marcie: I thought I killed you_

_Maxiemum: Wow you're all idiots aren't ya?_

_Maxie: Were the only Sane ones bro._

_Marshie: Marceline we should meet also._

_Megumi: -nods- They should. Anyways questions Maxene I love you for this 3 Finn: Challenge Matt to a another battle? PB: Will you go on a date with the ice queen? BMO: May I play a game? PG: Your my fave character. 33_

_Yea that's it. . -runz out-_

Finn: Maxie's not here but I sure that she'll appreciate that, Megumi. I WOULD SO LOVE TO CHALLENGE MATT AGAIN. TO SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS. AND I'll prove to Maxie and Jake that I can defeat him...and maybe I'll win FP's heart again.

PB: Uhh, Ice Queen? I sure she has a fine personality, but I am attracted to someone else at the moment...

BMO: Yes, friend. Lettuce play games!

PG: Aww thank you! See that Marshall? I **do** have a fan.

Marshall: So what? That's just **one**. I have a lot more than you! And they all think I'm **hawt**.

* * *

><p><em>dinoRAWR2919 <em>

_6/28/12 . chapter 11_

_I IS dinoRAWR HEAR ME ROAR! Hi. I haz question. Do you think Finn would like to meet my OC characters Janelle and Rodney from my story Shadow? Both are Humans from another dimension where the Mushroom War never happened._

Finn: Janelle and Rodney are real humans? I actually would like to meet them...what dimension did they come from?

* * *

><p><em>dinoRAWR2919 <em>

_6/28/12 . chapter 1_

_Me: Ok I have a few more questions._

_Janelle: Finn, I WANNA SEE YOUR HAAAAAAIIIIIIIRR!_

_Rodney: *eh hem* Hi Janelle._

_Janelle: *runs hand through his hair* Personally I think Rodney's hair is better._

_Finn: Hey!_

_Me: Finn, Would you take off your hat to prove Janelle wrong? Do you think Rodney's short blonde hair is a lot like yours from the episode 'Beautopia' cause I did. (Rodney and Janelle are REAL PEOPLE. They are me and a... friend) PB, who do you 'like like'? Marceline, if you had to, to save his life, would you drink some of Finn's blood?_

_Rodney: I bet I can beat Finn in a duel!_

_Finn: What? No!_

_R: Yes :D_

_F: NO! :(_

_R: *Punches Finn and stands in ready stance* Yes._

_F: *Punches Rodney and also stands in ready stance* NO._

_*Both bring out swords*_

_J: Uh... Rodney?_

_Rodney and Finn turn to look._

_Me: Let the writer make the fight._

_F&R: Ok._

_J: Finn, YOU WILL LOSE TO RODNEY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Me: I agree. :)_

_Finn and Jake: No!_

_Me: Any who, EVERYONE: Who do you think will win? My Rad Gad or Finn? (Rad Gad is his nick name)_

Finn: M-my Hat? I didn't even show Maxie...yet. I plan to, but...I LUV MAH HAT ON MAH HEAD. Rodney has the same as me? That's..

*RIng Ring...Rang...ring?*

Finn: *answers cellphone* Hello?

_Max: FINN! These temple people are **crazy**! THEY WANTED TO DECAPITATE MY LEG AS AN INITIATION._

_Marceline: Hey, It's not **my** fault that you just **had** to become a warrior at a really young age._

_Max: What? I just wanted to **help** vamps in our kingdom by keeping them **safe**. Uggh. Anyway. Finn we're on our way to the Tree Fort. We'll be there soon..._

Finn: Maxie..*cough* I mean Max, Ask Marcey if she would drink my blood to save my life.

_Max: Did you just call me 'Maxie'? Finn! Did yo-_

_Marceline: Yeah, I would drink your blood ya lil dweeb. C'mon Max. The temple people are gaining on us._

_Max: fine. Later Finn._

Finn: Uhh. I'm not sure if I should just go to help them or...? Peebles, your turn.

PB: Well, I do have a certain Vampire in mind...

* * *

><p><em>dinoRAWR2919<em>

_6/28/12 . chapter 2_

_MeRodneyJanelle: BUBBA'S A WUSS!_

_Me: Bubba, accept the fact that ur a wuss, you wear pink and have a choice not to, your always saved by a GIRL (no offense Fionna) and you can't defend yourself._

_Janelle: WUSS ALERT!_

_Rodney: That's not very nice Janelle._

_Bubba: Thanks Ro-_

_Rodney: Even if it is extremely true._

_Bubba: Aw WHAT?_

Marshall: Yeah! Someone agrees with me! In your face Gum-butt! Ha!

Fionna: Marshall, he can't help it that he's weak.

Marshall: Fi, you're only defending him cos you like-like him.

Fionna: WHAT-ever.

* * *

><p><em>Shadown478 <em>

_6/28/12 . chapter 11_

_question: what is the very first thing marcrline remembers. I understand she's not there right now, so have jake stretch there, if he so graciously would._

Finn: Jake. Y'know what to do..

Jake: I know. I'll be back...

~~~~A **Long** While Later~~~~

Jake: I stretched there, then they told me to take them here so um ya.

Max: Hey Finn.

Marceline: Hey Finn. Oh. The first thing that I remember.? Hmm. It would be those peaceful sunny days with my parents at the park...before they started to fight...

* * *

><p><em>Batman's Favorite Daughter <em>

_6/28/12 . chapter 11_

_Finn, out of Marceline, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubblegum, who do you think you would like to be your girlfriend? Fionna, out of Marshall Lee, Flame Prince, and Prince Gumball, who do you think you would like to be your boyfriend?_

Finn: Another one? Why are people so interested in **my** love life? I liked it better when it was just Max..

Max: Hey!

Finn: I would choose Flame Princess.

Max: Is it cos she's hot? Get it? Cos she's made out of fire. I'm sorry, those crazy temple people were cracking all sorts of puns

Jake: That was bad...

Finn: I actually thought it was pretty punny

Max: I sea what you did there

Jake: Guys, just stop.

Fionna: I would actually choose Marshall...

Marshall: I knew it.

Maxwell: what?

* * *

><p><em>backinblackspiderman <em>

_6/28/12 . chapter 1_

_Finn: who do Like best fionna or flame princess_

Finn: I'm pretty sure that I do like Fionna considering she is me, but I think I like flame princess best

Max: It is cos-

Jake: No Max.

Max: Well then.

* * *

><p><em>padraig duffy <em>

_6/29/12 . chapter 11_

_Finn: what would you do if you were in WW2 ((world war 2, i think there is an old book about it in the candy castle))_

_FP: if you had any weapon from the mushroom war, what would it be?_

_EVERYONE: if you had 1 super power what would it be, and you can't have the power to have more powers._

_Fionna: ((you don't have to do this one, it's just for fun)) what would you do if you met Matt's gender bent character; Mello?_

_PB: have you ever seen the pre-mushroom war movie "the wind that shakes the barley)) if no, watch it, it speaks of true events!_

_last question!_

_Finn: WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE LINK FROM THE LEGENDS OF ZELDA GAMES, sorry for shouting but, you really are like him, 1. a strange hat, 2. blonde hair, 3. AWESOME sword, and last, 4. saving Princesses._

Finn: World War 2? PB? Is there a book about it?

PB: No, the oldest war book I own is the "Shipping Wars" book with these groups of people in camps called 'fandoms' supporting their leaders or 'otp' whether canon or not.

Finn: Dude that sounds horrible.

PB: You have **no** idea.

FP: H-hi Finn.

Finn: Hi Flame Princess...

FP: Weapon. I would use my **FLAMES**. bwahhahahahahahaha! and the power of mind control.

Finn: I would have the power of SUPER STRENGTH.

Max: The power of the supernatural. ( think Raven from teen titans - teh series )

Marceline: The power of super sonic voice.

Jake: The power of shape shifting

LSP: The power to control people with my body.

PB: The power of Telepathy. I don't think I've heard of it...

(( OOC: I'm really sorry I've never actually heard of it and I think it's nearly impossible to find online, since it's made in a different country than mine and I never had luck finding movies online for free without downloading ))

Fionna: Umm. I'm actually not sure what I would do. Hmm. I'll just make sure I **won't** act like Finn.

* * *

><p><em>AdventureBlossom <em>

_6/29/12 . chapter 1_

_LOVE INTREST TIME!_

_I know you get alot of these questions but finn, if you could choose one girls in all of ooo (or aaa if you get my drift) who would you choose to marry (it could be a boy too ;))_

Finn: Uhh..what?

PB: Don't worry I'll calculate the probabilities of potential wives (or husbands) and you have to tell me whether true or false

**Probabilities (No Specific order)**

Flame Princess- Your Newfound Crush and your brain gets all stupid around her. Desperately tries to be with her. Unsuccessful due to different elemental.

Marceline the Vampire Queen- Close buds jam a lot. Bro/sis relationship (or maybe more) Helped her deal with daddy issues. Knows her every secret, even saw her in the bluff.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum- Longest crush, had first kiss with, had a relationship, and etcetera etcetera.

Fionna the Human- Everything in common. What else can I say?

Jake the Dog- BROS FOR LIFE

Marshall Lee the Vampire King- Why not? He's cute.

Maxene the Warrior (in training)- SHE LIKES HIM, but Won't admit it. Sword fight training together, both became what they are to help others.

Finn: Uhh. Wow. That's pretty accurate. Can we use a random number generator?

PB: Ok one from the generator and one that you pick.

Finn: The generator says...Marceline. Uhh okay? And I would pick JAKE. BROS 4 LIFEEE.

Max: Peebles! Why'd ya have to put me in there?

PB: Why not?

* * *

><p><em>dinoRAWR2919 <em>

_6/29/12 . chapter 3_

_Haha I'm reviewing too much. But this is just too awesome!_

_But I have ONE last question. For FP. HOW DO FLAME PEOPLE CUT THEIR FLAME HAIR?_

_This has been bugging me for a while and I wanna know (-0w0-) dinoRAWR2919_

FP: We don't cut hair. We can grow it or shorten it was we please. (:

* * *

><p><em>Guest <em>

_6/29/12 . chapter 11_

_Hay you know that wierd door that you can't_

_Open look under that rock that says I HAVE NO BRAIN_

_when you walk by it there is the key to the door_

_Help my name is ken and I am a vampire I just_

_Want to go home_

Max: Finn. Jake. Lets roll.

— — Epic Music — —

Finn and Max ride on Jake's back while they look for the key. It took them hours and hours to find it. Ince they retrieved the key they search for the weird door. It seemed like they've been searching forever. That's when they heard something peculiar.

"Hey did ya guys hear that?" asked Max

Finn and Jake nod yes in reply. The two teenagers jump off of Jake's back and they investigate where the sound is coming from. Finn finally finds the source of the sound. It's behind the door. Finn approaches the door with the key unlocks it. A young vampire boy about the physical age of 15 tumbles out. He has a body similar to Marshall's and is wearing army-style shorts with a forest green v-neck and marching boots. The trio assumes it's Ken, but they ask to make sure.

"Hey, dude are you Ken?" Jake questioned

The boy is unable to reply. Max then takes out the emergency red marker and colors a whole leaf.

"Here, suck this leaf. It'll give you some strength" Max whispered "Now can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Ken, I was ditched by a couple of jerks here. Can you take me home?" Ken replied

"Sure. My friends Finn, Jake and I will escort you to the Vampire kingdom, okay?"

"Thanks. You guys are my heroes." He utters those few words before he passes out from hunger.

* * *

><p>Finn and Max carry him up to Jake's back and they escort him home. None is said while they come back from their journey except for one question...<p>

Max: I guess that's it for today, right guys?

Finn: Uhh, not really...

Max: What do you mean?

Finn: While you were gone I kinda, sorta accepted a duel with another human boy named Rodney.

Max: WHAT? Wait- He's a human? When is this? Why didn't you tell me?

Finn: Yes he's human. I didn't tell you cos I knew you would flip out like that and it actually right now...see? There he is...

Max: Him? He looks pretty cute...

Finn: Hey!

Max: Why? Are you jealous? (starts speaking fast) I didn't mean it like that though. I mean that he looks okay for a human. Not that I mean you don't look okay, cos you look pretty hot...I mean...whatttttttttt?

Finn: Did you just call me hot?

Max: Nope, why would you say that? Just go on to your little duel...

Finn: Whatever you say...

Rodney: You're Finn right?

Finn: Yeah

Rodney: And that Vampire girl is your girlfriend?

Finn: Who? Max? No.

Rodney: But the purple talking cloud said-

Finn: She doesn't know What she's Talking about

Rodney: I just assumed by the way she looked at you

Finn: Well what about that girl *points to Janelle* She looks like your gf.

Rodney: I just met her a few days ago, let's just move on to the fight.

Finn: Finally.

They both decide it is going to be a fist fight. AND IT IS ONNNN. Sword clash repeatedly and many cuts and bruises are put upon both boys. Everyone watches in silence. It looks like a close tie, but then you hear sounds of many footsteps. Everyone turns to watch what's coming finally someone speaks.

"It's those crazy Temple guys" Yelled Max " What do we do? "

"Max, you keep everyone safe" ordered Finn "Rodney and I will fight them off. Okay?"

"Yes." They both replied in unison.

The two boys take down those crazy temple people. One by one. **SLASH! SWOOP! RIIIIPPPPP! ** The leader still stands. By this time Finn is heavily damaged.

"Finn, go with to the others. I'll finish him." Rodney demanded

Finn does as he's told. Rodney, however does the unthinkable. He gives the leader a decapitated leg. The leader of the temple people bows and leaves in silence. All of this has been witnessed by the others, but they did not see exactly what Rodney gave him.

Janelle: What did you give him?

Rodney: A decapitated leg...

Janelle: You don't mean...

Rodney: No. Not my leg...a chicken's leg. He didn't even tell the difference!

Max: Wow. So, who won the duel?

Rodney: It's a tie on account we both did the exact amount of fighting to the crazy temple people. Sorry 'bout Finn though...

Max: Ehh. He ends up like that anyhow. So what time is it?

Janelle & Rodney : Question Time!

* * *

><p>Max: Hey guys! The tumblr is up and running just go to <strong> question-time-gang. tumblr .com<strong>

that's all for now. PEACE.


	13. A Lot To Take in

_dinoRAWR2919 _

_6/29/12 . chapter 12_

_Haha! You used all my questions! Except you forgot to aske everyones opinions on the fight... Oh well. I've reviewd on almost ALL the chapters. I'm all stalker now. But anyway, Thanks for using Rodney and Janelle (There was only a small amount of Janelle but meh. You used her!) Thank you!_

_Janelle: *Rips Finn's hat off his head and runs*_

_Rodney: Haha!_

((OOC MC ( Master Creator): Hello. I'm not gonna use alias OOC anymore cos Master Creator sounds WAYYY Better than Out of character. Anyway You're welcome _dinoRAWR2919_. I did forget that question, huh? Well I wrote that while half awake and it was really late so...ya. ))

Finn: Hey! MY HAT! COME BACKKKKK

Jake: Bro. Just let it go. You still have a closet full of 'em

Max: No he doesn't. I just saw them run out of Finn's room with all his hats.

Finn: What. Nooooooo. The new shipment of hats doesn't come until next week!

Max: so that means that you have no choice but to be hatless for a **whole** week?

Finn: Yep

Max: Your hair looks soft...Lemme touch!

Finn: No.

— — —

_Shadown478_

_6/29/12 . chapter 12_

_to make finn happy: max(ie), q_

Finn: WOOOOT.

Max: Finn, I read the blog from when I was gone. Did you really have to address me as "Maxie"?

Finn: Well umm.. *to Reader* Help.

Max: hmpt. :|

— — —

_mrkittenpants_

_6/30/12 . chapter 12_

_yay! more questions!_

_everyone:whats ONE thing you have allways wanted to do?_

_marceline:have you ever scared jake so hard,he fainted?_

_bye bye._

Finn: hmm. CLOUD SURFING IN THE AIR

Jake: CONSTRUCT A WHOLE KINGDOM OF BURRITOS.

Max: TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A HEART BEAT

BMO: RIDE A BICYCLE

LSP: BUY EVERYTHING IN THA MALLLL

PB: SWIM IN A PIT FULL OF PLASTIC BALLS.

Marshall: Use teh Candy Kingdom tower as a ramp for skateboarding!

Marceline: Go on tour with a rockin' band. haha. I did scare jake so much that he did faint. It was hilarious! Aha~ Good Times, Good Times... 

— — —

_GumixIggy_

_6/30/12 . chapter 12_

_Ryu: - writes in sketchbook and holds it up to how what he wright it says- Yo Gumi asked me to do the questions today while she hunts down and Kidnaps I mean... -runs_

_**(The Rest Is Continued via. Private Messaging on Fanfiction)**_

_I hate my computer so much I'm not done with my question! Finn: Fight Ryu he's a black belt Usagi (Bunny demon) prince. Prince Gumball: I love chu so much... o.o Finn: go on a 'date' with Maxie (Blog creator Maxie) Not on an adventure!_

_Maxie: While on this date where a frilly pink dress *heart*_

_Jamie: Max in a pink dress? -laughs until he dies-_

_Megumi: Stop it! Ryu and PG are mine!_

_Ryu: Ha. I also have awesome hair then Finn. 8)_

_Reino: ;-; I thouht you loved me..._

_Me: I love you Reino! I really do!_

_Reino: -grabs one of the grudge spirits Megumi has- Dang Maybe we should go with Ryu just in case. On another note.. I HAVE BETTER HAIR THEN FINN AND I PLAY BASS WAY BETTER THEN MARSHALL!_

_Finn and Marshall: YOU DO NOT!_

_Me: Okay nex questions/things todo: Marashall I don't like you but Marcie really does. Gou have to go on a date with her. Now more date suggestions: Megumi and PG, Maxie (yes I'm going to call you that.) and Finn, Marashall and Marcie, Marshie and Marceline, Ryu and Proncess bubblegum. Yea bye! -flies off-_

_Reino: -captures GumixIggy- Your going home with me._

_Me: darn it.. Help..._

Finn: Fight Ryu? Sure um how about tomorrow at 3?

Ryu: Sure.

PG: LOOOK . Marshall. See? I have another Fan.

Marshall: Thas just two. Hey Finn and Max, read the other part of the question.

Finn: Wait. Me ask out Max?

Max: A date with Finn?

Both blush and start mumbling excuses.

Jake: Look. Max has to wear a pink frilly dress too! hahaha

Max: A DRESS? A **PINK** DRESS? Why I otta..

Max starts to attack Ryu. Finn trys to break up the two. He starts pulling on Max while Jake has Ryu. Max and Ryu release from each other. Max falls on Finn and Jake acts as a cushion to Ryu. Max realizing who she is on top of floats off of Finn. She is still angry at Ryu but at the same time she feels like she has butterflies in her stomach. Finn felt embarrassed that he had to blush cos he has this weird feeling around Max. He quickly gets up. Jake tells Ryu to hide from Max.

Jake: So guys, are you okay?

Marshall: Of course they're okay. They're both blushing looking down at the floor and at a distance from each other. Dude. It's obvious, Finn also kinda like-likes Max.

Finn & Max: …

Finn: *desperate to change the subject* What are you talking about Reino? I didn't know there was someone **better** than Marshall on bass...

Marshall: WHAT.

Jake: Dude just calm down. Read the rest of it. Y'all going on dates.

Marshall: I'm okay with that.

— — —

QOD13

6/30/12 . chapter 11

You guys are BAAACK!

Anyways, MAXENE LIKES FIIIN, MAXENE LIKES FIIIN, MAXENE LIKES FIIIIIN!

I've never called Maxene, Maxie so im gunna start just to annoy her! :P

HEY MAXIE!

Finn and Fionna, if you could live before the Great Mushroom War, would you?

Max: *starts to turn red* WHO SAYS I DO, HUH? I'D LIKE YOU TO SHOW ME SOME PROOF. AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO CALL ME 'MAXIE', I ONLY LET CERTAIN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT.

Finn: Max, calm down.

Fionna: Yeah. Who cares if people know you like Finn?

Max: CALM DOWN? ARE YOU CRAZY? I DIDN'T **WANT** TO LIKE FINN. IT JUST HAPPENED. HE STARTED BE SO FREAKING NICE TO ME AND-AND I JUST FELL FOR HIM. OKAY? AND I **CARE** IF PEOPLE KNOW.

Fionna: You do notice that you just admitted it to the readers, right?

Max: Oh, I did? *starts to feel embarassed* ehehe. I'm just gonna go to my room now...

*awkward silence*

Finn: Soooo...about the question.

Fionna: Yeah soo the questionnn...I think I wouldn't want to cos if i stayed before the great war I wouldn't be able to meet the friends I have today...I'd always be wondering 'what was missing'

Finn: Yeah. Especially now since I dunno what I would do without all my friends my side

— — —

_dinoRAWR2919 _

_7/1/12 . chapter 4_

_This is meant for chapter 12:_

_Janelle: *Runs away while Finn chases her for his hat*_

_Finn: -x-' GIVE THAT BAAAAAACK!_

_Janelle: NEVEEEER! Heh *pant* He'll never catch me. x3_

_Finn: *Pant* I *pant* WILL SO *pant* GET YOOOOOOOU! *Pant*_

_dinoR: Heh, so Finn._

_Finn: *Stops running* Yeah?_

_dinoR: Do you think you can tame my T-Rex Teddy? I need to train him. He keeps trying to eat my friends. Luckily he loves me too much to eat me though._

_Janelle: FIIIIINN! I'M GONNA FEED YOUR HAT TO THE DINOSAUR NOW!_

_Finn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_dinoR: ... cute... ANYWHO, Everyone: If you could have someone do ONE thing, ANYTHING, what would it be?_

Finn: That's what you did with my hats? WHYYYYYYYYYY. Train a T-Rex? That'd be Math!

I would have jake get my hat.

Jake: I'd have you..hmmm...what is Finn embarrassed about doing?...*Marshall Whispers Something Into Jake's Ear* Oh yeah. That's a good idea Marshall. I'd have Finn-

Finn: Wait. Don't say it. Just whisper it to my ear Jake. Whenever Marshall meddles in, it's gotta be embarrassing.

Jake: Fine dude. I'll save your embarrassment. * Whispers into Finn ear *

Finn: What. You gotta be kidding me!

Jake: That's what he told me..

Marshall: I want Fionna to admit she's one of my fangirls

Fionna: *annoyed and angry* I want Marshall to admit that he's a big nerd

Marshall: Sure thing Princess. I Marshall Lee, am a big nerd. *Slyly grins at Fionna*

Fionna: ughhh. You make me mad.

PB: I would want Marceline to go a whole day without being distasteful.

Marceline: PB having to go through the whole week as a tomboy. No pink.

BMO: I want Finn to teach me about being a real boy..

Finn: So what time is it?

Jake: QUESTION TIMEEE

— — Date Time — —

**Read On to see what happens on each of the dates. **

**((MC: Some of these may seemed rushed cos I'm not really sure their date should be about and I'm, I'm...sorry))**

— **Megumi & Prince Gumball —**

PG: It's almost time for her to arrive. Peppermint Maid, please prepare the dining hall for Megumi's arrival.

Pep.M: Yes your magesty

There is a sudden knock on the door. Peppermint Maid opens the door. Megumi comes in. She has medium length golden hair and is wearing a lavender dress with a pink bow. on her dress. She was holding something in her hand that peppermint maid surely has never seen. Megumi arrives at the east wing of the castle and Bubba sees her come into view.

PG: *gulps from nevousness* um..Hi

Megumi: Hi. So...what do you have planned?

PG: I was thinking about maybe going to a Candy Kingdom Ball?

Megumi: Sure

They both get into PG's car and ride to the royal ball. All seems well except Megumi Keeps reading her manga while PG is explaining a VERRRRY boring experiment while they eat at the ball.

PG: So..whatcha reading?

Megumi: Oh, just manga...

PG: What's that?

Megumi: Well...hmm.. Let's go to my dimension, I can show you the world of manga and Anime. Then we can cosplay!

PG: Okay. Sounds fun.

Megumi: Ok. C'mon. Let's go!

AT MEGUMI"S DIMENSION

Megumi: WE SHOULD COSPLAY 'SPIRITED AWAY' FROM STUDIO GHIBLI!

PG: What's that?

Megumi: It's a story about a little girl going to a spirit world to rescue her parents who have been turned into pigs.

PG:uhh

Megumi: I can be Chihiro and you can be Haku. I know someone who has these costumes already.

PG: Ok. but I've never watched that before.

Megumi: Don't worry. I have the movie.

They watch the movie and PG starts fanboying.

PG: I think Lin like that Haku, but Chihiro and Haku are definitely my otp.

Megumi: I'm glad you like it.

They start cosplaying and stuff. Then PG never acted the same around television again.

— **Marshall Lee & Marcie —**

Marshall: I **think** this is the place I was supposed to pick up this Marcie chick...

Marcie: HI MARSHALL.

Marshall: *Turns around* Oh hey there.C'mon let's go. The concert is gonna start.

Marcie : OOooooOO. A concert? Who's playing? :D ;-;

Marshall: Why are you crying? It's only been like ten mins.

Marcie: Cos you won't tell me who's playing?

Marshall: Immortal Ghosts are playing...

Marcie: Ooooookkkkkkkkk

Marshall: Ok, ok. C'mon lets go.

Marcie goes on Marshall's back. Once they arrive at the concert the band has already started playing. Marcie goes all emotional and Marshall watches amused. He never saw someone so emotionally connected to music...even if it's just pop music. Marcie on the other hand senses Marshall smiling at her then just starts crying tears of joy which turns into giggly laughter.

Marshall: So what's up with your emotions?

Marcie: I'm bipolar.

Marshall: Oh. Hey, we should go to this burger joint, they have great fries

Marcie: Cool, what's it called.

Marshall: Fasty's

Marcie: Ok. So, where is this place?

Marshall: Climb on my back. I'll fly you there.

Marcie climbs on Marshall's back. Marshall fly faster and faster. They finally arrive at the place. They eat and find out that they have common interests.

Marcie: Anyway, I had a great time...

Marshall: Me too...

Marcie: Oh and here's my number. So call me maybe?

Marshall: Sure. Hey you know what? That should be part of a song.

Marcie: "Call Me Maybe?" O.o

Marshall: Yeah, why not?

Marcie: Anyway, Bye Marshall.

Marshall: Bye Marcie.

— **Finn & Max —**

Max: Do I have to wear this PB?

PB: Yes. They wanted you to wear a pink frilly dress and I just happened to own one in your size.

Max: This sucks.

PB: Marceline said she was gonna give you something so-

Marceline: Sup guys.

PB: I'm just gonna go upstairs to prepare for Ryu's arrival.

Max: Hey Marcy.

Marceline: I heard that you were forced to wear a frilly pink dress, so I snagged you some of my old clothes for you to wear underneath.

Max: THANK YOU. You are my hero.

Marceline:I know I am. I gotta go. Later.

10 Mins. Laterrr~

Finn's Thoughts : Max said she'll be at Candy Kingdom. I wonder what she looks like in a dress. Oh here's the door to the castle.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Max: That's probably Finn. To the dooor! FISHSTICKS! This dress is too flowy.

Walks to door embarassed. Opens the door trying to keep her toughness-ess.

Max: Hey Finn.

Finn: Hi M-max? Is that you? You look...wow.

Max: I look bad huh? Then again pink and frilly isn't my thing

Finn: No. You do not look bad. You look more...

Max: More?

Finn: Pretty.

Max: Well don't get your hopes up hair boy. C'mon. Let's go.

Finn: Where?

Max: I know a place where we can cloud surf.

Finn: We're gonna cloud surf?

Max: Yeah. I've done it before it's really fun

They continue to talk and walk. Once they got far enough from the Candy Kingdom, Max stops walking.

Max: Wait here Finn. I needa get rid of this dress.

Finn: What. But you didn't bring extra clothes and they told you to wear a pink frilly dress for our date.

Max: Yes I do have extra clothes. Marcey gave me some of her old ones when she dropped by the castle. I'm wearing them underneath. * takes off dress * see?

Finn: But the dress...

Max: They didn't say I had to wear it the **whole** date. They just said I had to wear it and I did.

Finn: ok. but what do we do about the dress?

Max: We drop it off in the morning. Ok? C'mon we're almost there, but we can only surf for 15 minutes, they have a lot of reservations.

Finn: Ok.

They arrive at the cloud surfing place. They both got their own boards. Max got a black one and Finn chose the white one. Finn was very excited and eager. FInn felt like he was flying, sure he wasn't good at it, but he still had fun. Their 15 mins are up.

Finn: So, have you seen the movie Heat Signature?

Max: Nope. I've never actually heard of it.

Finn: Well then, I guess we gotta go to the tree fort.

Max: Lemme guess, we're gonna watch it there

Finn: That and Jake doesn't want BMO to be alone at night since he went to visit lady and her parents.

They both walk to the Tree Fort. Once they arrive BMO greets them.

BMO: GREETINGS FRIENDS.

Max: Hi BMO. Wanna watch a movie with us?

BMO: Ok.

Finn: C'mon. We're gonna take Max's TV to the living room.

They help carry the tv and they pop in the video. All of them watched the movie. Then they fell asleep on the couch..

— **Marceline & Marshie —**

Marceline: When is this Marshie guy gonna pick me up? He's taking forev-

ding dong ding dong

Marceline: Hi you must be Marshie...woah. I love your hair. How'd ya get it like that?

Marshie: Ehh. I was born that way.

Marceline: So where are you taking me?

Marshie: A fancy restaurant.

Marceline: Just so you know I'm not gonna pay for the bill.

Marshie: Oh we're not going into the place. We're gonna prank 'em

Marceline: How?

Marshie: You Know how snooty couples go there like every night?

Marceline: Yeah..

Marshie: We're gonna sneak in as waiter and put fake engagement rings into each couple wine glass.

Marceline: That is pure genius.

Marshie: I know right they're all gonna flip outtt

Marceline: then when the guy deny asking for that his girlfriend's gonna be mad

Marshie: Okay. Ready. Let's go.

They both sneak in and go through with their plan. As expected the plan went through...for about an hour before they're kick out of the restaurant.

Marceline: Haha. Did you see their faces?

Marshie: They were all like " Get outta my restaurant ahhhhgggg"

Marceline: Dude. That was the most fun I ever had since..well..forever. So what do we do now?

Marshie: We could just walk and talk?

Marceline: Sure

— **Princess Bubblegum & Ryu —**

PB: I hope this dress is appropriate to the activity Ryu has chosen for us.

DING DONG DING DONG. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

PB: That must be him. PEPPERMINT BUTLER. YOU'RE IN CHARGE TILL I'M GONE.

PB opens door to find a quite attractive young man with bunny ears on his head.

PB: H-hi. So. where are we gonna go?

Ryu: A carnival.

PB: Okay

-During this time there is a goofy stereotypical love montage-

— Ryu vs. Finn —

Max: HELLLOOOO. TODAY WE ARE HERE TO WATCH A DUEL BETWEEN FINN THE HUMAN AND RYU THE DEMON BUNNY . MY NAME IS MAX I I WILL BE GIVING YOU DETAIL BY DETAIL ACTION.

**AND THE FIGHT IS ON. THE FIRST BLOW IS MADE BY FINN AND RYU FOLLOWS. LEFT. RIGHT. LEFT. OOO THAT'S GOTTA HURT. FINN ATTEMPT A NINJA KICK BUT RYU COUNTERS IT. IT'S A CLOSE FIGHT AND HEY. WAIT IS THAT A T-REX? WHY IS IT EATING MY SWORD AND HELMET? WHO'S T-REX IS THAT? BMO! TAKE OVER, IMA INVESTIGATE**

**BMO: FINN AND RYU HAVE STARTED WRESTLING. I CANNOT TELL IF WINNING OR LOSING. OH WAIT NEVERMIND THEY HAVE CONVERTED TO SWORD FIGHTING. A LOT OF CUTS. OOO. THAT LOOKS VERY HURTFUL. IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE GETTING TIRED. AND THE WINNER ISSSSSSSS...FINN THE HUMANNNN.**

BMO: Okay that's all for now. check out the tumblr page that has been mentioned in the description to see what they all looked like in their dates and PG's self defense week. Bye-bye.


	14. The Chapter Before All The Cool Stuff

MC: Hey Guys! I've been noticing an increase in blog-type/q&a and I would Like to say "HI" to all them authors. Cos y'all be awesome. 3

— — —

_dinoRAWR2919_

_7/2/12 . chapter 13_

_Hey sorry bout my dinosaur Teddy eating your stuff. But JANELLE and RODNEY let him out. -.-_

_Janelle: Hey it was an accident!_

_Rodney: By the way Finn, He didn't have a taste for your hats and only ate one. The rest..._

_Finn: The rest what?_

_dinoRAWR: Hey Finn, you still need to train Teddy like you promised. And sorry bout being here for like every chapter past chapter... i think 11? Oh well. RAWR (-'w'-)_

Max: It's okay, but Finn you better train that T-Rex or I will personally plage revenge on you. ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

Finn: Ok Max...

— — —

_GumixIggy _

_7/2/12 . chapter 13_

_Megumi: Oh glob that was the best date ever_

_Ryu: X.X -sitting next to Gumi all beaten up- I feel like one of those bunny dolls who has his ears ripped off half-way..._

_Megumi: Oh wow Finn why'd you hurt my bunneh?_

_Marcie: Best. Date. EVER._

_Marshie: Hehe I know right?_

_Marcie: ;-; Im sad its over..._

_Reino: Who beat up Ryu? Da cabbage finn?_

_Me: Okay its time for questions everyone calm down I'll fix ya later k?_

_First off fast update! :3 All: What did you guys think of the dates and such? Finn ima make fun of you YOU LIKE MAXIE YOU LIKE MAXIE! Marceline: Best prank ever right?_

_Okay Ima done bye-bye *heart*_

Finn: He told me to duel with him...it's not completely my fault. He asked for it...literally...C'mon guys. WAIT. WHAT. WHY YOU MAKE FUN OF ME?

Max: That's what I said...So everyone else..How DID you feel on you date?

them: well umm *start mumbling quietly*

Max: Come on guys! Get some guts!

Marshall: then why don't YOU go first "Ms. Warrior-in-training"

Max: Well. Then. I guess I **will**. I personally had lots of fun. It actually didn't even feel like a 'date' except for the dress part...

Marshall: The date was okay she seems pretty chill

Marceline: Best. Time. Ever. THE PRANK. Fosho

_GumixIggy_

_7/2/12 . chapter 1_

_(meant for chap 13)_

_Megumi: Finn. Me. You. Fight. 12 am. My castle. Don't be late._

_Reino: Oh yea I challenge marshall to a bass battle._

_Ryu: Rematch! Rematch!_

_Marcie: I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell you weren't there when it feel so I still love you ;-; :D_

_Me: -uses magical author powers to successfully kidnap Finn- Maximum we got him! Runnnnnn! -runs away-_

_Finn: Help me..._

_Megumi: Okay then... Recap: I'm fighting Finn, Reino is challenging Marshall o a bass battle, Marcie is bipolar, I love manga and want to go on another date with Bubba, an Ryu is fighting Finn? Did I get it all? Good._

_**(continued via. Private Messaging on Fanfiction)**_

_Ryu: -was watching the date through some bushes- You didn't wear the dress the entire date? ;-;_

_Me: Poor Ryu..._

_Ryu: I gotten beaten up by a girl and then I was beaten up by Finn.. The highlight of my day was the date :3_

_Gumi: -gives Ryu pink highlights- Now you'll have great highlights anyday!_

Finn: Wait. **Why were you watching our date**?

Max: HEY. RYU I'M NOT JUST A GIRL. IM A WARRIOR IN TRAINING.

Finn is kidnapped as said in the question.

Marshall: Uhh where are they taking Finn?

Max: I. Don't. Kn-

Jake: I'M COMING FOR YOU BROOOOOOOO. Max. If Finn and I don't come back by tomorrow, SAVE US. *Jake chases Maximum and GumixIggy to the far distance*

Max: ok. It looks like it could take a while for Jake to rescue Finn...

Marshall: Back to the question...I would so love to challenge you and show who's boss.

PG: See that Marshall? **SHE** LIKES ME.

Marshall: So? That's still just **one**.

Max: Since Finn and Jake are probably gonna be gone the rest of today's blog. I had Fionna and Cake answer questions in their behalf. Fortunately Ice Queen and King decided to take a day off of kidnapping princes and princesses so ya...

— — —

_Guest _

_7/2/12 . chapter 13_

_Finn: try to beat me I am human gifted with spiderpowers and a unbreakable shield and claws that can slice threw anything COME GET SOME!_

Fionna: On behalf of Finn...I ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE

— — —

_backinblackspiderman _

_7/2/12 . chapter 13_

_Finn : try to beat me in web slinging like spiderman I'm his clone I'm a human as well with spider powers then we fight my skin color is light brown_

Fionna: Aren't you like the guest guy from that other question? I'll still accept the challenge for Finn though. He won't be mad right? Right.

— — —

_Guest _

_7/2/12 . chapter 12_

_Ok first I owe you guys big time thanks_

_And maxwell Im coming for u and Marshall_

_For locking me behind that door_

Max: You're welco- Wait. The jerks were Maxwell and Marshall?

Maxwell: Well umm...

Max: Where's Cake when you need her?

Cake:I'm right here...What do you want me to do?

Max: Cake. You get to do it.

Cake: You mean-

Max: Yes.

Cake: FINALLY I GET TO ATTACK THOSE FOOLS

Cake starts to claw on both Marshall and Maxwell. As they try to escape the fury of Cake the more dangerous she gets. To make things worse Ken finds them and also attack Maxwell and Marshall.

— — —

_Guest_

_7/2/12 . chapter 1_

_For princess bubblegum,_

_You say you are the ruler of the candy kingdom_

_right? Well if your the ruler than aren't_

_you a queen and not a princess? And if you ARE the princess then who are the king and queen?_

_-Loyaly,_

_Gunter the penguin_

PB: I didn't know penguins can talk or type? How intriguing. You are quite clever Gunther. I actually chose to keep the title of "Princess" until I get married and junk even if both my parents have gone.

— — —

_Shadown478 _

_7/2/12 . chapter 13_

_maxie, (freedom of speech, I can call you that) I have a question: what is so bad about random strangers like myself calling you maxie? does the nickname hold any real gravity?_

Max: . . . I never really thought about it. I guess I consider it a special privilege to really close friends cos that's what Tommy first called me when we were physically 5.

— — — 

_Guest_

_7/2/12 . chapter 4_

_Bad:okay max theres one thing I have to ask whats life like in a vampire kingdom plus im an 2000 year old overheater and a 15 year old boy so dont excpect alot of post from me_

Max: Overheater? Well...You go to school and at the physical age of 11/12 you get to choose what you wanna be...I chose warrior and they allowed me to enter official warrior training. There are other categories to like preforming arts, science, writing...y'know. Then you practice at that profession until the physical age of 18 to get your test and that will determine if you get to stay in that profession or not.

— — —

_Guest 7/2/12 . chapter 6_

_Bad:sorry for that late update but Finn if I was there I would had gave matt my most all out raged fight ever as for flame princess did you know that you and I are sortta like cousins scince im part overheater and part human and Max I got nothin to say except why!7_

Fionna: On behalf of Finn...again, I appreciate your willingness to help me. :D

FP (girl) : Cousins? Hmm that's interesting...where did you come from?

Max: uhh. Why what?

— — —

_fawnie85 _

_7/2/12 . chapter 13_

_Gumball get a new wardrobe, seriously, pink is not for guys. And Max, either get over your embarresment of liking Finn, or go out with Tommy! Ok, question time!_

_Everyone: If you had to spend the whole day locked in a room with someone, who would it be?_

_Fionna: Who would you rather go on a date with, Marshall Lee, or Prince Gumball?_

PG: Aiight. WHY MUST I FEEL SO NEGLECTED ON HERE?

LSP (girl): Don't worry PG I'm here for you ;3

PB: LSP, you do know that he is the guy counterpart of me...

LSP (girl) : Yeah. So...?

PB: Nevermind .

Max: It's not really embarrassment anymore...I already kinda confessed it in the last chapter. So why avoid it now? I mean seriously...it's not like I can hide it at last minute anymore. Besides Tommy is my best friend and I wouldn't want to do anything that could jeopardize our friendship. So...who's gonna go first for the locked up question...how about Marshall?

Marshall: What? Why me?

Max: Because I think it's about time that I should pick on you.

Marshall: Ok then. I would want to be locked up with Fionna (( MC: IMA FIOLEE SHIPPER TOO))

Max: I'd locked in a room with BMO. WE CAN PLAY VIDEO GAMES.

BMO: YAY. FRIENDSHIP HUG!

PB: I would want to be lock up with Doctor Princess, we can exchange methods of curing diseases

LSP (girl): I wanna be locked up with PG. He is effin hawt. Look at his hairrrrrr

Fionna: A day locked up with Cake! Her imagination is tops!

Cake: Same here sis!

Maxwell: I would want to spend the whole day with Fionna 3

Max: Aren't you supposed to be hiding from Cake?

Maxwell: Uhh...BYE!

Max: SO anyway.. stay tuned for the next chapter for Finn's back to back fights! In the mean time...What Time Is It?

Fionna & Cake: Quuessttttionnnn TIMEEEEEE!


	15. I Guess it's the Action Chapter

Max: I have an IcePhone...WOO WOOT! The only downside is that Finn and Jake still haven't returned yet...but, I **could** text them...Anyway lets start with ze question then za fight(s)!

* * *

><p><em>padraig duffy <em>

_7/4/12 . chapter 14_

_Jake: who is better at piano, you, or Matt ((after this review, i'll stop talking about him))_

_Marceline: when you were young, did you ever listen to the beatles, if not, Matt sent some of there music over, he collects old records._

_Finn: if you knew that Matt's sister was raped, would you still hate his family?_

_Jake: why do you kill monsters, murder is a crime, most of them don't want to do what ever they did!_

(( MC : I don't really mind questions with the subject of your OC. I find it nice to know that my readers are eager enough to allow their own characters be included in the questions. It's very refreshing. :) ))

Max: Texting powers goooo. psst. BMO.

BMO: Oh yeah. *bmo texts at an amazing speed...well faster than Max.*

**Jake's Text** Piano? hmm. What does Matt sound like on piano?

Max: Ok.. Marcy?

Marceline: The Beatles? I think I've heard of them. I especially love the songs "Maxwell's Silver Hammer", "Because", "Come Together", "You Can't Do That", "Can't Buy Me Love" and a bunch of other songs.

Max: BMO?

BMO: Texting.

**Finn's Text** I don't hate his family. I hate that he beat me in my own game and that Flame Princess liked him just for that...what does "raped" mean?

P.S. It's dark in here. Jake. Wherever you are, HELP. SAVE ME.

Max: . . .Uhh. I'm not gonna answer that...

**Jake's Text** Murder? That's Flooby tops! Kill Monsters? Is Sharon tryna be the "Gut Grinder" again?

* * *

><p><em>GumixIggy<em>

_7/4/12 . chapter 14_

_Megumi: Personally, I love that PG where's pink :3 like the saying goes Real men, where pink._

_Ryu: Who says that?_

_Megumi: I DO! By the way where's Maximum and GumixIggy?_

_Ryu: they kidnapped Finn... Took him too a secret location I think..._

_Jake: BROOOOO I'LL SAVE YOU!_

_Megumi kicks Jake out a window and laughs evily to herself._

_GumixIggy appears moments after with an empty sack._

_xIggy: Okay I'm back to kidnap Jake! -holds out sack and successfully kidnaps Jake then disappears-_

_Megumi: I guess I'm doing questions and such . LSP (girl) : Stay the cabbage away from PG he ish mine (nd if you don't accept that I challenge you to a battle.) PB: Do you find it weird LSP like PG? PG: I love your hair and pink suits you don't change! Marshall: In my opinion Marcie can do way better ._

_Marcie: That's a lie! I cant do better than him ._

_Megumi: whatevz that's my questions see ya laterz_

_**(continued via. Private Messaging on Fanfiction)**_

_Jake: help o.o She's kidnapped us both and won't give me any ice cream D;_

_GumixIggy: HEY HEY HEY YOU GAVE YOU A COMPUTER?_

_Megumi: hehehe -runs off into the distance-_

_Ryu: Uh... -runs away-_

_GumixIggy: O.o okay my new favorite OC is Marcie =.=_

_Marcie: Okay? Okay? Glob darn it! First dates usually don't go as planned though =.=_

_Finn: Can you guys stop fighting for a second! I'm hungrrryyyyyy_

_GumixIggy: Shut up Finn were trying to talk!_

PG: YUSSS. SUPPORTERRSS! 3

LSP: Hey bb. ;3 Nuuhh Uhhh. He's minee

PB: Uhhh. I **DO** FIND IT WEIRD THAT LSP LIKE PG. He is me, but as a guy...sooooo unsettling..

PG: Thank You. It's natural.

Marshall: Excuse Me?

Max: Wait. Finn **and** Jake are **both** captured now? Welp. I gotta suit up guys. Where's mah extra armor

BMO: You left it at the Vampire Kingdom

Max: Shnaps! Uhh. BMO. You're in charge. Make sure Marshall doesn't mess stuff up.

Max has no choice but to save her friends. Before she leaves, knowing that the sun is still up, she asks Princess Bubblegum for the elixir that doesn't make Max burn in the sun. She flew to the Vampire Kingdom and gave the password. Everything was still the same, people rushing to places they had to go other people not giving a chizz and everyone else was just too busy. She made her way through the crowd, her destination was on the southside of the kingdom. Luckily, today wasn't her training day, it was the coordinator's training day. She knew they were the weak ones behind the scenes telling the Warriors where to go. She carefully sneaked over to the locker room to get her armor. On the way out Max encountered a good friend of hers, Tommy.

"Hey Max, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hi Tommy. I just came to pick up my armor."

"They finally need you to rescue them?"

"Yup. You wanna come along?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? I mean Finn and Jake are best friends and they fight together...so why not us?"

"Thanks"

Max and Tommy get geared up and head toward where Max last saw Finn and Jake. Fortunately, vampires have an enhanced sense of smell compared to humans. They managed to track down the path until they encounter an ant hill.

"Do you think they went under the ant hill" ask Tommy

"I dunno" replied Max

"What do we do?"

"We can ask Ice King if he'd seen anything...he's right over there."

"Wait- Who?"

"Just follow me."

They made their way over to Ice King who was talking to Gunther and Choose Goose.

"Uhhh Ice King.." Max started

"Ehh. Who are you?" ask Ice King

"It's me , Max and this is Tommy. I'm one of Finn and Jake's friends"

"Oh. You're like the mini Marceline, right?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Gunther."

"...So anyway, have you seen anyone go through that ant hill?"

"hmm. Uh. I did see a girl carry a large sack...the sack was moving in the inside too..."

"Ok thanks Ice King."

The two vampires transformed into bats and went inside the ant hill. Within the ant hill they discovered that it seems like they were in someone's home. They were hanging close to the entrance when they saw someone go through a door. The figure looked like Iggy, they watched as Iggy left the door open. When she left, Max and Tommy went on and enter the door. What they saw was truly unbelievable. Finn and Jake were...playing a card game with Megumi?

"WHAT THE FLIP?" Max was shocked and hurt at the same time

"We've been taught the magic of card games!" replied Finn

"Came here in thought that you guys were in trouble and that you actually needed my help. Instead I find you playing a card game. **I am not amused**."

"Max, calm down" Tommy looked at both Finn and Jake "At least you guys weren't in real trouble, right?"

"Uhh. We were in real trouble, they wanted to feed us to a tub full of eel-sharks, but then we all got bored and now we're playing this game..." Jake commented

"Ugghhh. C'mon guys. There are a ton of questions you gotta answer and Finn has like 5 fights today."

"Wait. 5 fights?" Finn was both surprised and amused "That's bombastic!"

"Well c'mon then hair-boy, we still gotta answer some questions."

"Don't remind me about being hatless. DO YOU KNOW HOW NAKED I FEEL?"

* * *

><p><em>dinoRAWR2919<em>

_7/4/12 . chapter 14_

_Ok i know I've hated on PG too but Marshal, please stop hating on PG. He has a suprising amount of fans that just happen to not be reading this blog and although Finn Jake and Marcelin are my three favorite characters, PB and PG are right below them and shush because you didn't even talk in the Fionna and Cake(who are also my fav) episode. You just had mayb 3 seconds of air time so SHUSHERS! I bet you can't leave him alone for 2 chapters!_

Fionna: See Marshall? Even she agrees with PG. I'd say you're out numbered. Not only that, she even believes that you can't even be nice to him for 2 chapters.

Marshall: Well I-

Fionna: And on top of that some of your pranks go wayyy too far.

Marshall: …I-I never knew you can be that mean...

* * *

><p><em>Guest<em>

_7/4/12 . chapter 14_

_Ok it's me dinoRAWR. Just wanted to say_

_Finn, when you get bavk from being kidnapped and such, would you battle me in a duel? I'm part dinosaur and have a dinosaur tail and can choose to have dinosaur teeth or human teeth. I also have the speed and strength of a dinosaur and i'm even stronger than Teddy. (Teddy can lift a car with his mouth) and i'm faster than him too. (He can run faster than the car in his mouth goes which is like 120mph) So would you battle me?_

_PG, Don't feel bad cause we hated on you! As long as you love yourself you can be happy! And it's only Marshal cause he has a lot of haters too._

_PB, do you like dinosaurs?_

_Jake, how about you? Dinosaurs?_

_Ok to make it easier, everyone, do you like dinosaurs?_

_By the way, my definition of dinoRAWR is a dinosaur that i have drawn, created, cared for or am._

_And last but not least! LSP, you liking PG, who is PB's gender swap, is basically you liking PB as a guy._

Finn: Sure I'll battle you.

PG: Thanks for your support, I'm used to it by now. Especially after the incident...

Marshall: You **promised** never to speak of that ever again.

PG: What? It's not like they **know** what it is.

Fionna: What are you talking about?

PG & Marshall: Nothing.

PB: I think dinosaurs are pretty interesting creatures..

Jake: Are they Magical?

Max: Uhh. How many were there?

Finn: Do they all eat hats?

Fionna: Uhh. Can they talk?

Cake: I like their teeth.

LSP: They are lumpingg bigg. Wait. Bubba is the guy Princess Bubblegum. OH MAH GLOB. This is almost as worse when I found out Brad was cheating on me with Melissa. I'm over him. Eww. Uh Finn. Can I like you now?

Finn: …

* * *

><p><em>He23t <em>

_7/4/12 . chapter 14_

_Question:_

_Which is the best pair for battle?_

_Finn and Jake, Finn and Marceline, Jake and Ranicorn or Princess Bubblegum and Marceline?_

Finn & Jake: US!

Max: Oh Really? What if I say PB and Marcy?

Marceline: Hmm. Me and the dweeb.

PB: uhh. I agree with Max.

Fionna: F & J

Cake: Ditto

PG: PB and Marceline

Marshall: ditto

Maxwell: What Fionna said.

* * *

><p><em>Shadown478<em>

_7/4/12 . chapter 14_

_Question for Jake: how often does that demon show up asking for his blood back?_

Jake: A few times a month. I still don't think he understands the concept of 'no'.

The Demon: GIVE ME MY BLOOODDD

Jake: No. *plays holo-video of Joshua chanting the spell*

* * *

><p><em>BubbyGum24 <em>

_7/5/12 . chapter 7_

_Hey there, I've got a question :D_

_Who would you consider your best friend(s) in Ooo? Who do you find yourself hanging with the most?_

Max: BMO, Tommy, Finn, Marcy and Marshall *cough* only when he's cool *cough*

LSP: Why are most of your best friends boys?

Max: Cos I have a lot more in common with them than with girls like Flame Princess or Princess Bubblgum

LSP: Well mah best friends are Mellissa, Turtle Princess and Princess Bubblegum.

Finn: Mine are Jake, BMO, Marcy, Peebles, and Max

Jake: Mine are Finn, BMO, Lady Ranicorn, Marceline (sometimes), PB, and Max (sometimes)

Maxwell: Mine is definitely Marshall and Fionna...y'know, if she'll have me.

Fionna: No Maxwell. NO. My best friends are Cake, PG, and Marshall (sometimes)

Cake: Fionna, Lord Mono. , PG.

Marshall: Mine are Maxwell, Max, and um...Fionna.

PG: Lord Mono. , Fionna, Cake, LSP (guy)

PB: Mine are Lady Ranicorn, Finn, Jake, Marceline, BMO, LSP (girl), and Max

BMO: Everyone is my best friend ^-^

* * *

><p><em>Finn the heroic Human <em>

_7/5/12 . chapter 14_

_idk if someone already asked this but Ice King Why do you capture princesses?_

Finn: I-Is that another Me? How did it? Why? HUH?

Max: Dude. Relax. This is fanfiction, remember? There's otta be tousands if you!

Finn: WHAT.

Max Anyway, Ice king should be here in 3- 2-

Ice King: Hi guys! Man I haven't been here in a looonnnnggg while...what was the question?

Max: It was why you captured Princesses

Ice King: I do that so I can have a wife, ya silly geese!

*Simon (Within Ice King): I need to find her...Betty I mean. I know she has to be a Princess. She always has been oneZ...to me*

Ice King: Is there anything else?

Max: No. Not really.

Ice King: Welp. Later then, i gotta write a new fanfic about Fionna and Cake

Fionna & Cake: . . .

* * *

><p><em>Guest <em>

_7/5/12 . chapter 14_

_Aging thanks for helping me out_

_So remember if u need anything_

_And I mean ANYTHING just come find me_

_Alright question time_

_Everyone: if you could live in any video game_

_(Ex minecraft, gaurdiens of sunshine, call of duty)_

_What would it be_

_P.S_

_I was locked behind that door for 500 years_

_( I think ) so if the video games are not popular_

_Anymore I have no clue_

_Ken_

Max: You're welcome. I'll be sure to ask for your help when needed. As for video games, I'd like to live in either "Kirby's Return to Dreamland" and "Pokepark 1 & 2"

Finn: What's that?

Max: They're 'real games' from this thing called 'nintendo' or something like that...

Finn: Uhh...Ok? Uhh I don't really know what video game I'd wanna live in...

The rest of the gang mumbles. It is clear that they aren't sure either...

Max: Really guys?

* * *

><p><em>dragonbornmatt <em>

_7/9/12 . chapter 14_

_Alllright I'm back, anyway Finn: what is your favorite type of sword, Jake: how old are you, everyone: if you had to choose one weapon to defend yourselves what would it be and why? Ok I'm out PEACE_

Finn: My favorite sword is um...wow. I can't really choose. All my swords are bombastic...

Jake: As of now...twice the age of Finn, Fionna and physical age of Max, Maxwell. You can figure that out right?

Max: It's a tie between my sword and spear...cos they're the chiz biz

Jake: I am my own weapon

Finn: ALL MY SWORDSS

Marceline: I'll just intimidate them

PB: ALLL THE ELIXERSSS

FP: FIRE. EVERYWHERE

Ice King: ICE NINJA POWERSZZZ

Max: …

— — BATTLE TIME — —

Max: **HELLLOO LAND OF OOO. MAX AND BMO HERE. WE WILL BE HOSTING OR UM GIVING YOU BACK TO BACK INFO ON ALLL OF FINN BATTLES TODAY. THEN AFTERWARD A BASS BATTLE. FIRST UP AGAINST FINN IS MEGUMI. OK BMO TAKE OVER.**

BMO: **OK. MEGUMI TAKES THE FIRST HIT. LEFT. RIGHT. LEFT. OOO. PAINFUL CONDITION. GUMI MIGHT LOSE. WAIT. OH NEVERMIND. FINN TAKE A STRONG BLOW FROM MEGUMI. AHHHH. WOAH. FINN DODGED ONE OF HER FLYING SWORDS. MAN THIS IS INCREDIBLE, YOU GUYS SHOULD SEE THIS. OH WAIT. THAT'S MY JOB. FINN IS DOWN. OHHHH AND HURT BADLY. BRUISES AND SCARS EVERYWHERE. HE IS TRYING TO FIGHT BACK. THEY STOPPED FIGHTING. GLOB. THE WINNER, UNMISTAKABLY IS...MEGUMI.**

Max: **Now it is Finn vs. Ryu.**

BMO:** THE REMATCH OF THE...CHAPTER AND SUCH. ANDDDDDDD RYU HITS THE FIRST STRIKE. FINN DODGES. OOOOOOO FINN PLACES A LARGE CUT ON RYU'S FACE. ASDFGHJKL; FINN RECEIVES TEN IMMEDIATE BRUISES . RYU TACKLES FINN. NOW I AM NOT SURE WHO IS WINNING UNTIL THEY SWITCH. RIGHT NOW THEY LOOK LIKE THEY'RE IN SOME KIND OF DUSTBALL. HUMMMMMM. OK THEY SWITCHED TO FISTS NOW. WOW. I'M GLAD I'M NOT FIGHTING. WOAHHHH. RYU GETS EIGHT BRUISES. I THINK THERE IS A WINNER. AND ITS-ITSSS...A TIE? **

Max: **Next it's Finn vs. a spider guest? uhh ok.**

BMO:** OK. WOAHHHHH. THAT SPIDER GUY BLASTED A SPIDER WEB NET ON FINN. FINN IS TRAPPEDDDD. THE SPIDER GUY IS PUNCHING FINN IN THE NET. COOLL. FINN ESCAPES! SWORD FIGHTING. THREE CUTS ON SPIDER DUDE. FIVE BRUISES ON FINN. ANNDDD THEY SWITCH TO FIST FIGHTING. SO FAR FINN HAS DOGDED THE SPIDER GUY'S BLOWS. THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE. THE SPIDER GUY...IS HEADING TOWARD ME AND MAX? HE IS CLIMBING UP HERE. MAXXXXXXX. WHAT DO WE DO?**

Max:** WELL HE IS NOT DOING ANY HARM. OKAY SO HE IS CURRENTLY STANDING NEXT TO AND. THAT'S IT. HE DID SOMETHING THAT DOES NOT AMUSE ME.**

BMO: **I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. ALL HE DID WAS WHISPER SOMETHING IN HER EAR. OK SO MAX IS FLYING HIM OVER WHERE HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY ANNNDDDD SHE THREW HIM DOWN. BACK TO THE FIGHT. FINN PUNCHES HIM UNCONTROLLABLY. THE SPIDER GUY SLASHES HIM WITH A POWERFUL FORCE...HE WINS.**

Max: **Now it's backinblackspiderman vs. Finn**

BMO: **OK. HMM HE'S THROWING SIMILAR ATTACKS TO THE OTHER GUY...FINN IA ADAPTING TO HIS TECHNIQUES. HE'S DOWN. FINN WINS...wow this was short.**

Max: **dinoRAWR vs. Finn. Uh BMO? Ima do this one ok? **

BMO: **Ok.**

Max:** AND THEY'RE OFFF. FINN IS TRYING TO DODGE DINO'S TAIL. AND HE GETS HIT. OOO. THAT MUST'VE HURT. YEEESH. FINN THROWS SOME PUNCHES. RIGHT. LEFT. RIGHT. LEFT. OOO. WOW. FINN SEEMS TO BE LIMPING. DINO BITES HIS LEG. FINN IS DOWN. DINORAWR WINS. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have back to back fights...**

* * *

><p>bmo: It's time for Marshall and Reino's Bass Battle singing our 'new' theme song<p>

_SONG:_

_**Question Time**_

_**Lets go, get ready**_

_**Ask your questions for this lil blog thingay**_

_**The fun begins with Jake and Finn**_

_**Get all your questions asked**_

_**We will have a blast **_

_**On Question Time**_

Max:What time is it?

Finn: Question Timmee! Hey Max, BRING ME TO THE DOCTOR.


	16. So, Let's Pretend This Is A Cool Title

_MC: So um. No one submitted anything to me last week for the thing...lets just say Reino and Marshall had a tie. I'm just gonna delete that from last chapter. I SAID NOTHING. Later._

* * *

><p><em>padraig duffy <em>

_7/13/12 . chapter 15_

_Marceline: do you know Sin, death the kid ((Soul eater Manga and Anime)) son ((Another OC)) if you do, who is a better Guitar player, cos his amps turn into SOUND CANNONS THAT CAN SEND YOU INTO OBLIVION!_

_Finn: i sent you a whole set of an old TV show called "Doctor who" To your phone THROUGH THE TIME-VORTEX, what did you think of it?_

_Marshall: do you remember the Vampire slayer Pym ((Marshall met him in a story i'm gonna write)) and remember when you nearly got killed by that human ((Marshall was sent back in time to 2012))_

Marceline: Sin? Hmm. He sounds familiar...wait a **better** guitar player? Even if I never met him I already know that I am better than him.

Finn: The time travel thing confuses me...why do they go to a blue telephone booth?

Marshall: Vampire Slayer? WHAT. KILL ME? WHAT. Marceline, Max, Maxwell, HAVE YOU HEARD OF THIS?

Max: Uhhh

Marceline: ….

Maxwell: No, not really.

* * *

><p><em>Guest <em>

_7/13/12 . chapter 15_

_Alright I'm back and guyz stop being mean_

_To marshall About him not talking or him_

_Maken fun of gumball Because 1 I agree_

_Gumball should totes not where pink and 2_

_Apparently ( acorrding to my lil sis ) he has_

_More fans than Edward kullen or something_

_I know he locked me behind that door but u_

_No Wat water under the bridge_

Marshall: Thanks dude.

PG: Yeah, but y'know that there will still be criticizers and y'know it's life. Nothing will stop them

Marshall: Wait. What does he mean by "Water Under The Bridge"?

PG: I. Don't. Know.

* * *

><p><em>GumixIggy<em>

_7/13/12 . chapter 15_

_Megumi: I would just like to state Iggy tried to kill me and Ryu that's the only reason we were there. Scheduled for an OC killing ((I'm taking away ALOT of my OCs I have like over a hundred x.x))_

_Ryu: She shot me in the ear!_

_xIggy: Correction it was your foot._

_Ryu: That explains why I can't walk..._

_xIggy: Anyways next character I'm going after is... Wait for it... Fionna and Cake! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Megumi: O.o you mean that girl Gertrude likes?_

_Gertrude: I do not like her! That would be weird considering I only go to Aaa every other month to visit Aunt Simone in the ice kingdom..._

_Gumi: Finn you owe me an a apology for beating up Uncle Simon all the time! It takes over like three weeks for me to get to Ooo and when I get there he's too bruised to get up!_

_xIggy: NO ONE CARES GUMI! Anyways q's and such... Finn what did you think of my lair pretty awesome, right? Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake: what do you think of IK and IQ now that you know they have a niece and nephew? Ice king and ice queen, your probably too bruised p when Gumi and Gertrude come you see you too in Ooo and Aaa so how does it feel to have a niece (IK) and nephew (IQ)_

Max: "OC Killing" what? You would never do that to me Tommy and Maxwell, right MC?

MC: Of course not...

Fionna: Wait. What about me and Cake being next? Caaakkkkeeeee!

Cake: Don't worry sweetie, we'll be prepared if they kidnap us.

Fionna: And Cake, who is Gertrude? Wait "AUNT SIMONE"? Nephew?

Cake: I'm not really sure who "Gertrude" is...

Finn: "UNCLE SIMON" What? Oh the lair's pretty cool.

Jake: When did Ice King have a niece?

Cake: I think that it's kinda surprising and nice that the Ice King and Queen have a niece and nephew to be with

Finn, Jake, and Fionna: Yeah. Ditto.

Ice King: I have a niece? I don't even know if I had a brother or sister...is that possible?  
>*Simon (IK Thoughts): Hmm. I honestly don't remember having a sibling, but it is heartwarming to know that I am not alone anymore*<p>

Ice Queen: A nephew? How's is that possible? I'm too young for that...  
>*Simone (IQ Thoughts): Wow. A nephew, someone to talk to other than Gianna. Only if I can express my true thoughts...*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Shadown478 <em>

_7/13/12 ch15_

_how is your awkwardness with the ladies comin' along? since you WILL say: "what are you talking about? I never had any!" (I can search into your soul and know that would be your reaction) prove it, and propose to max. good luck._

_(continued via. PM on Fanfiction)_

_my most recent question was for finn. slight typo goin' on. just trying to prevent confusion._

Finn: Uhhh. JAAKKKKEEEEE!

Jake: What?

Finn: What do I do about this question?

Jake: Well dude, you gotta purpose to her. That's what you do, ok?

Finn: Wait- Where is Max?

Jake: She's downstairs with Marshall, Fionna, and your compition.

Finn: Who's my 'compitition'

Jake: That Tommy guy.

Finn: But he's just her best friend.

Jake: A **very** close best friend.

Finn: Jake, he was her very first friend. Of course they're close.

Jake: Just propose to her, stop stalling.

Finn: I was **not** stalling!

Jake: You're doing it now.

Finn: Doing what?

Jake: Stalling! You know what dude?

Finn: What?

Jake: I'll just call her up.

Finn: Are you rea-

Jake: MAXXXX! FINN WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHINGGG!

Max: Uhh. Ok. I'm coming up.

Jake: Welp, Later Finn!

Finn: You're not really gonna leave me here are you?

*Jake rushes out the door as Max walks in*

Max: Hey Finn. Why is Jake in such a hurry?

Finn: It kinda has something to do with what I have to ask you...

Max: Oh. Is it a math problem or...?

Finn: *takes a deep breath* Max, will you ma- *gulps* will you marry me?

Max: WOAH WOAH WOAH. Dude. You're only 14 and I'm physically 14. We are BOTH waayyyy too young for marriage.

Finn: I know, but it was part of a question.

Max: It's because of our date isn't? It was only one date...it didn't mean that much right? *starts to lightly blush*

Finn: Yeah. Right. *lightly blushes*

* * *

><p><em>He23t <em>

_7/13/12 . chapter 15_

_Question:_

_what do you think of ROCK OF AGES!_

Marceline: Rock Of Ages? Would it be bad if I never actually heard of it? When was it made?

PB: I think it was made before the mushroom war in year 2012...

Finn: How long ago was that?

PB: I. Don't. Know.

Marceline: Well does **anyone** know what it is or has seen it?

FP (girl) : isn't that based on a musical or...

* * *

><p><em>Nnif. Finn's evil twin<em>

_7/14/12 . chapter 15_

_I am NNIF, I SHALL ask my twin brother some Things._

_1. Finn. How would You feel if i stole Flame princess from you?_

_2. How is your dog? i may want to evilfy him._

_and finally 3. I ask you kindly to defeat my newest monster. It is a large, armored ice dragon._

Max: "Nnif"? Isn't that "Finn" spelt backwards?

Finn: Wait. I have an evil twin? YOU STOLE FLAME PRINCESS? *breaks down crying*

Max: What just happened? JAAAaaaAAAAkkkKKeeEee!

Jake: Did you say yes? I bet you did. Hey, why is Finn crying on the floor?

Max: . . . First of all I said no to Finn, but it was beca-

Jake: Oh so when you said "no" to him he broke down...that's what happened with PB.

Max: O.o What? Not that. He's crying on the floor cos Nnif, his newly found evil twin stole Ember, I mean Flame Princess from him.

Jake: And now what?

Max: Just read the question.

Jake: I'm not Finn's dog. I'm his best friend, his big brother. I am not a simple household companion. Hmpt. . . . WAIT You want to **evilfy** me? Nooooooo. I won't let youuuu. 5-ever good.

Max: 5-ever?

Jake: What? Ohey. Finn has to fight a dragon and it's an Ice Dragon.

Max: Jake, he is **crying** on the floor. HOW IS HE GONNA FIGHT A DRAGON?

Jake: You're right. We have to make him feel better.

Max: So, what did you do last time he was like this?

Jake: I looked for another love interest for him

Max: So it's settled. I will just have to slap some sense into him...literally.

* Max goes towards Finn, pick him up, flys him to a chair and start slapping sense into him.*

Max: You *slap* have *slap* to *slap* get *slap* your *slap* act *slap* together *slap*

Finn: Max. Stop slapping me. It reminds me of-of, FLAME PRINCESSS *starts crying again*

Max: Wha?

Jake: She slapped him when they first met.

Max: Uhh. Ok? Maybe you should talk to him. I'm gonna go back downstairs...

Jake: Ok. Finn. C'mon man don't be all mopey. There are other girls your age that like you. Dude you are holding up the battle Mr. Ice Dragon is waiting for you outside.

Finn: *sniffles* But Jake. I actually had a chance with her.

Jake: Finn, look on the bright side.

Finn: Ok. Maybe I might have a chance with someone...Hey Jake. Tell that Dragon I'm coming out.

Jake: Ok Dude.

— — **Finn vs. Ice Dragon — —**

Max: **Huuullllloooo. This is Max. Unfortunately BMO has soccer practice right now so my partner for today is my best friend, Tommy! We will be giving you the best descriptions we can of this battle. Right Tommy?**

Tommy: **That is corrrect. Now lets start the fight. Ok? OK! Wow that Ice dragon is HUGE!**

Max: **Well duh! It's a DRAGON. Anyway Finn starts climbing on that thing and strikes it back with a sword. Considering it being ice, it does crack a little. The Ice Dragon however uses its ice sword to cut Finn. Hey where is Finn going? HELLLOO. Finn the battle is the other way!**

Tommy: **He's getting something, no. It's a someone. Isn't that Flambo? He's whispering something into Flambo's ear. Woah. What's Flambo giving to Finn?**

Max: ** It appears to be a Flame sword. Oh. I see where this is going. Flame Sword against an Ice Dragon. Yeah. Not gonna end good.**

Tommy:** Annnddddd the Dragon melts. Go figure.**

Max: **I know right?**

* * *

><p><em>Nnif. Finn's evil twin <em>

_7/14/12 . chapter 12_

_I have another umm... Request for finn._

_I command you to go through my gauntlet. It has a 40 foot tall wall and 3 acid pit jumps. Bear traps hidden everywhere and walking sword Fish that have actual swords. And it has 20 foot long tightrope walk over a pit of scorpions ALSO jake cannot help_

Finn: Ok. Can anyone tell me what a "gauntlet" is first?

PB: I believe a gauntlet is either

1**.** a glove worn with medieval armor to protect the hand

2**.** any of various protective gloves used especially in industry

3**.** an open challenge (as to combat) —used in phrases like _throw down the gauntlet_

4**.** a dress glove extending above the wrist

Finn: I'm gonna guess that he meant the third one.

PB: Yep. That **is** your best bet.

Finn: Go through a gauntlet without Jake helping. That's doable. I'll just call Maxie when I need help.

Max: Ahem.

Finn: I mean 'Max'.

Max: That's better.

Fionna: Finn, I thought you'd have to do this yourself.

Finn: They said I **can't** do this with **Jake**. They didn't say **anything** about Max.

Fionna: So it's a loophole?

Finn: Yea.

Max: Well, well. You learned a lot from me Mr. Hatless

Finn: . . .I can't wait till I get my hats next week.

Max: Hey, it's better than calling you "Goldilocks"

— — Finn and the Gauntlet — —

Tommy: **Hey-o! I am Tommy and I will be giving you the scoop on how Finn will go through. Finn runs to his first obstacle and uses his swords as some sort of climbing tools. Then fails his first jump over acids, but Maxie carries him out then Finn constructs bridges by knocking down trees and he sucessfully crosses the acid pits. Then Finn comes across a trail covered in fallen leaves and bushes. He takes his first step and- he almost steps on a bear trap. Finn decides to let Maxie fly him over potential traps. Finn then approaches walking sword fish. They all seem to corner **

**him. Finn gets multipule cuts and bruises. Lucky for him, he eventually got out. Now all that is left for him is the twenty foot long tightrope over scorpions. Finn dashes on the tightrope, nearly falling. He then goes upside down on the rope and slowly pulls himself closer to the otherside. The scorpions however still managed to pinch Finn. UNBELIEVEABLE. FINN MAKES IT ACROSS IN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

><p><em>dinoRAWR2919 <em>

_7/15/12 . chapter 15_

_Ha Finn i win! :) sorry bout your leg... and your hats... and all the other stuff. Hatless! Finn, can i feel your hair?_

_Jake, what's your fav color?_

_PB, why u break Finn's heart? So mean..._

_FP, hi!_

_Fionna, should i feed YOUR hats to Teddy?_

_And finn, only Teddy eats EVERYTHING. Not all dinosaurs. And Jake, they aren't magical. They lived even before humans!_

Finn: It's cool. MAX. COME HERE. I KNO WYOU TOLD THEM HOW I FEEL HATLESS.

Max: You told them how 'naked' you felt last time, so its not my fault...

Finn: Hmpt. Anyways after Max took me to see Dr. Princess she got some cyclops tears and I'm fine now. So, It's all good.

Jake: My favorite color is MELLOW YELLOWWW

PB: I admit I didn't really feel the same towards Finn. I had to tell him that cos I don't want him wasting most of his life waiting for me, chasing me only to result in constant rejection. I didn't want to come off as mean, honestly. Besides I think it kinda helped him move on. He has an interest in Ember the Flame Princess and Maxene. Also some you readers seem to like him paired up with Fionna.

Finn: Uhh...

FP (girl) : Hi dinoRAWR! (:

FP (guy) : Hey dinoRAWR.

Fionna: NOOOOOOO. I love my bunny hats. Please don't. Pleaseee?

Marshall: If you asked me you can eat all her hats AND rip the one off her head!

Fionna: MARSHALL!

Marshall: Later doll!

Finn: o_o" Teddy eats **only** everything?

Max: KEN, I know you might be reading this so, CAN YOU TRAIN TEDDY? Please? That t-rex needs to learn that while she's (or he's) here she (or he) can only eat Finn's hats and nothing else other than the food we give her (or him).

Finn: HEY!

Max: What? I bet even the readers wouldn't mind you hatless

Finn: . . .but I love my hat(s)

Jake: Hey Finn! dinoRAWR says that the dinosaurs were here pre-mushroom war!

Finn: Cool! Do you think they know who my parents are or what happened to the other humans?

* * *

><p><em>CrystalClearCourier <em>

_7/16/12 . chapter 15_

_So, hi. :3 Well, I don't even know where to start..._

_Um, okay. First off lemme say this story is the best thing ever since sliced bread. I would type out a really gushy embarrassing review on how much I love your story that's it's not even comprehensible, but I'll save us from the trouble. ;)_

_Second, I dunno if this next statement is a question or a request, but it ends in a question mark, so..._

_With your awesome Master Creator powers, can you make everyone happy for at least 30 mins? Like they can do what they want or something like that. Also, if everyone could choose how they die, how would they make it go?_

_One last thing before I depart, how come Flame Prince isn't in the story that much? Everyone else and their genderbents get screen time, except for him. He needs some showtime too. :P If you put him in next chapter, I have a question for him. Flame Prince, are you and your Flambits(Flambo looking creatures) good pets/friends? And if so, what do you do when you hang out with them?_

_This is getting long I bet. But it's hard to tell when you're typing from a 3DS. So yeah, keep writing awesomeness!_

_]_

_CrystalClearCourier_

MC: asdfghjkl;' THANK YOU! I didn't know I was better than food...FOOOD IS GOOOD. ANYWAYS USING MAH MASTER CREATOR POWERS I SHALL MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY. Do whatever you want for till th next question or something like that. I won't stop you. Oh and remember to check the tumblr (seen in description) for random "pictures" of them and stuff. Bye. *POOF* *DISSAPEARS*

Max: Shnaps!. **We can do whatever we want.**

FPrince: We should party!

Max: Where'd you come from?

FPrince: From the inner minds and hearts of people in the fandom who ship me and Fionna together.

Max: Works for me

FPrince: By the way, me and the flambits are good friends, we go bowling.

Max: So, before the party and chizz, how'd y'all like to die.

Marceline: I'm immortal..

Marshall: Same.

PG: In my sleep

PB: Ditto

FPrince: In the presence of...someone

FP: Umm. I dunno

Finn: I'd be being heroic and stuff

Jake: Uhh...

Lord Mono. : . . .

Max: Is anyone eager enough to share how they'd like to...well you know..

FPrince: Well, you see the majority of us don't like thinking about it so...

* PARTY TRANSITION. WOOT. WOOT. WOOT. *

FP (guy) : The first thing we need is one of those old timey picture booth thingys from before the mushroom war.

Fionna: I'll get some random movies to watch

Max: Me and Tommy can get out our "DJ Mix Table" I haven't DJed anything in a long time

LSPrince: I'll call some Princes up

LSP: And I'll call Princesses

PB: And We can have it at the Candy Kingdom...Peppermint Butler and Maid can be in charge of the portals

PG: And Marshall and Marceline can Jam on stage

Marshall: Now you're talking

Marceline: Ditto

Lord Mono. : taptap tap tap taptap taptap taptap taptap tap  
><strong>translation<strong> Cake, Jake, Lady Rani. and I can be in charge of snacks

Finn: Ok. I'll help Fionna look for Movies

FP: I'll help too.

BMO: Hi guys I'm back from soccer practice

Max: Hey there BMO, wanna be DJ with me and Tommy?

BMO: OK

Max: Alright. Everyone has stuff to do right? Now. START PARTY PLANNING PROCESS.

30 Minutes Later

PB: Hello citizens of the Candy Kingdom and welcome Princes and Princesses of Ooo and Aaa and other residents of the land of Ooo and Aaa...

PG: LETS PARTY!

**the DJ Mix table **

Tommy: Maxxxxx

Max: Yeah Tom-tom?

Tommy: I think we need some cool DJ get ups, like on TV

Max: HECK YEAH. Meet me back here in ten minutes. BMO, come with me

_meanwhile_

LSP: And I heard that the DJ's of this party is part of 'The triangle'

Turtle Princess: Woahh. This party's gonna be cool, but Ima just a hangout in the movie zone. I heard Fionna's in charge of that...

LSP: Mkoi

_back at the dj mix table...y'know like ten minutes later_

Max: Where's he?

BMO: I do not see him..

Tommy is floating on top of Max and..

Tommy: Booga wooga wooga!

Max: Yeah, uh not gonna scare me. Woah. Nice get up.

BMO: Cool dreads dog?

Tommy: You too. Now, LET"S GET THIS PARTAY STARTED!

Crowd: Yeahhhhh!

** Movie Zone...central?**

Fionna: Ok so we got all our movies right?

FPrince: Yup. I got Legend of the Fire Flame

Finn: And I got heat signature. Hey, where's Flame Princess?

Fionna: She said she was gonna bring someone so she'll be here soon.

FPrince: She also said said the person was special...

Finn: . . .

FP: Hey guys, do you mind if I brought my boyfriend? ((In reference to Nnif's question...ya...I'm bad))

Finn: Bu-bu *starts to break down again*

Fionna: Oh no. This is bad...

FPrince: What are we gunna do?

FP: Am I missing something here?

Fionna: I'll explain it to you later...Flame Prince, can you get either Jake, BMO, or Max?

FPrince: On it.

a few minutes later

Jake: Ok Finn. What wrong?

Finn whimpers and sniffles

Jake: Do you wanna see BMO? He's playing your favorite song...

Finn nods

Jake: Aiight. C'mon

Jake carries Finn onto his back and they make their way to the DJ

FP: I'm still confused here

Fionna: Well, you see...

** Marceline and Marshall's Jam**

_**The Missing Link**_

_Written by Marceline and Marshall Lee_

_Hey, how have you been?_

_I missed you through my life and-_

_You are far away from me_

_What will it take for you to see that I-_

_Really miss you by my side_

_Please come back so we-_

_Can be one big happy family..._

** PG & PB's Poetry Slam-thingy**

_**Fly Little Butterfly  
><strong>by Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball_

_Fly Little Butterfly,  
>Fly to be Free,<br>You fly, unlike me._

_Fly Little Butterfly,  
>To the sky,<br>Where I say a good-bye._

_Dear Little Butterfly,  
>Whom I envy to be,<br>Always about and free._

_Dear Little Butterfly,  
>Please don't forget me...<em>

-The MC being too lazy too make a story plot of the party and wants to take a nap transition-

FPrince: Is that really a transition

Tommy: Apparently

* * *

><p><em>Guest<em>

_7/22/12. chapter 1_

_:Hay don't add that coment under my name IT'S NOT ME I'll always hate Marshall_

Max: Uh...MC?

MC: . . .Well, first off I'd like to trust my readers to stay put at one identity, especially if they are on guest mode. However, fanfiction now allows readers to sign in via Twitter, Facebook, Google or FictionPress accounts. Although I'd like to believe and remove that comment, in all prospect, I don't think it has done any harm, but I will change the name of that comment from being "Ken" to an anonymous guest.

* * *

><p><em>Guest<em>

_7/22/12 . chapter 1_

_Anyways my brother said that the the nazis are_

_Coming back... From the grave_

_Ken_

Max: ヽ(。_°)ノnot sure if the real Ken or a Ken poser...what are nazis?

PG: They were part of a pre mushroom war, war.

Max: Where did they die?

PG: On the pre-mushroom planet, earth.

Max: Welp. I'm stumped.

Finn: Are they bad guys?

Ice King: If I may join in. I think it depends on how you look at the situation and propaganda of each side. For you see, _**the bad guy is a hero in his own eyes...**_

* * *

><p>Jake: What time is it?<p>

Finn: It's Question Time...


	17. Over 100 Reveiws, Then It Gets Awkward

_dinoRAWR2919 _

_7/24/12 . chapter 16_

_Ok, first off all, Janelle and Rodny were sent to feed Teddy and he escaped again so... Fionna his favorite things to eat are white. Hide your hats. Second of all, Finn Teddy dosn't eat ONLY everything, ONLY Teddy eats everything. Teddy is the ONLY one who does that. Third of all, cool Jake! My favorite color is either Turqoise or Rainbow. Fourth of all, PB you could have just told him that rather that rejecting him multiple times. And lastly, Finn and Fionna, Teddy stopped the truck that delivers the hats and he ate your hats Fionna. So no hates till later! FINN LET ME TOUCH YOUR HAIR! IT LOOKS SOOOOO SOFT! (-•w•-) bye!_

Marshall: Thank You Teddy!

Max: Ditto.

Finn: What

Fionna: The

Cake: Language You two...

Fionna: Sorry.

Finn: Yeah...oh and dinoRAWR, my hair isn't really that soft...

Max: LIES. It is soft, really soft...

Finn: How's the reader supposed to know you're not lying? What are you gonna do? Give them your permission to touch my hair?

Max: No. But I did ask MC earlier and MC said "Go ahead, it's not gonna kill him"

PB: . . .I didn't necessarily reject him. . . I denied feelings towards him...

* * *

><p><em>Guest <em>

_7/24/12 . chapter 16_

_kool so far but i have one problem/question can u just make finn and max go out and let fp(girl) date whoever she wants cause i cant take the will the wont they anymore. but good story so far_

Max: Why **doesn't** MC do that?

Finn: I'd be ok with it...

MC: Nahh. I'll just be a jerkface and make them just friends and chizz. Besides, the story would have side mushy gushy stuff and you saw how Finn is around his crushes, he's a klutz! Oh and thank you!

Tommy: . . .I agree with MC. . .

Max: MC, you are a big meanie and Tommy, are you kissing up to the author?

Tommy: No, I just like the idea MC had...ok?

Max: Whatever dude.

* * *

><p><em>DubbleDuelSword <em>

_7/24/12 . chapter 16_

_It is I and I have questions! IT'S QUESTION TIME!_

_Finn: Have you ever thought about being an extremist like Jeff Hardy also it's ok man you'll get her back_

_Jake: Would you A. Eat the best tasting ice cream in the world but have your tung explode from the flavor and it can't be replaced or B. Be put in an inescapable cage with an immortal caged bear that will eat you_

_Fp (girl): um...hi (cough) please go out with Finn_

_And the best or last_

_PG: I want you to jump off a 100 foot high cliff into a lake full of hungry alligators to prove to me that you are a man and not some pink wearing loser and if you don't I will call you Zero The Chicken Hearted for the rest of your life!_

_L-ater_

Finn: Who's Jeff Hardy? I'll get FP back? *starts to turn pink* hehe

Marceline: Apparently he's an extremist...hey, why is your face pink

Finn: Huh? *pink starts to fade* What are you talking 'bout?

FP (girl): Hi! You must be one of those "Finn X FP" shippers, right?

Marshall: Max, are you jelly?

Max: . . .no. . .JAKE YOU HAVE A QUESTION~

Jake: Mkoi. What is it? *Reads question* Umm. "A" allll the wayyy

PG: You know what? I don't need to prove I'm manly...it took me awhile to notice that, but I realized that only real men can face the facts that they might not be the toughest or bravest. Y'know why? It's cos they're only illusions men set for themselves just to prove their dominance from one another.

Fionna: *O* Now **that**, was pretty hot...

* * *

><p><em>Shadown478 <em>

_7/24/12 . chapter 16_

_this question determines the fate of everything that means anything. everyone! what is better? chocolate pie, or pumpkin pie?_

Jake: Apple Pie!

Finn: Bro. That's not one of the options..

Jake: So? It's a free country!

Finn: Jake.

Jake: Fine. I'll choose chocolate.

Finn: Ditto

Marceline: I never had pie so...

Rest of the Vamps: Uhh yeah soo..

FP (girl): Pumpkin

FPrince: I'd have a tie.

Lady Rani. : naneun chokollis paileul joh-ahaneun  
><strong>translation<strong> I like chocolate pie

Lord Mono. : *taptap taptaptap taptap scratch tap*  
><strong>translation<strong> Pumpkin all the way

LSP: Uggghh Chocolate

LSPrince: Uhh chocolate

Fionna: Pumpkin

Cake: Ditto

* * *

><p><em>CrystalClearCourier <em>

_7/24/12 . chapter 16_

_Thanks for putting in my piece! :D Poor Finn, I hope you feel better soon. :c_

_I have...moar questions! :]_

_So PB...I herd you liek being jealous of other people. If you know what I mean...*flexes eyebrows, winks.* What's your input on that?_

_Jake, what would be the best present in the world?_

_Finn, what's in your backpack right now?_

_Marceline/Marshall Lee, what's your fave type of red food? Cherries, apples, strawberries, or tomatoes?_

_Lady Rainicorn, I found a spa ticket somewhere that allows you and 2 buds a free spa day anywhere. I have no use for it, so you can have it. C:_

_Flame Prince and Princess, what's your favorite snack?_

_Cake, are you tough enough to survive a whole day will Marshall_

_Lee? XD_

_Fionna, rumor has it you treat your swords like your babies. They even have names. Fact or Faked?_

_That's all I'm pondering for now. :P Continue to update,_

_:3_

_CrystalClearCourier_

Finn: Thanks

PB: . . .I shall make no controversial comment whatsoever of being jelous

Marceline: She's jelly.

Jake: The best present in the world? Ima be sappy and say I already have my friends and family...

Finn: My backpack currently has some buttons, four pictures of...people, some acorns, mom's lullaby box, Max's headphones, Jake's booties, PB's pink sweater, FP's Fire Stone, an mp3 player, and Susan's Picture...that's it...

Marceline: I prefer strawberries

Marshall: Cherries for the win.

Lady Rani. : wau . gamsahabnida. naneun gongju wiju wa selbi egewom-e geollil geos gat-eunde ... 3  
><strong>translation<strong> Wow. Thank you. I think I'll take Princess Bubblegum and Shelby the worm.. 3

FPrince: My favorite snack would be...Pepper Peanuts.

FP: I'd like Jalapeno BBQ Chips...

Cake: Of course I'm tough enough to tolerate that idiot.

Fionna: Cake, be nice. Oh and um, who told you that I treat my sword like babies? Cos for one thing I certainly do not.

Cake: What chu talking 'bout? You named one Blade, Sharps, and Foo Foo Fluffs!

Fionna: CAaaaKKkkKEEEeeE!

Marshall: Haha. So, Foo Foo Fluffs?

Fionna: Shuddup

Marshall: *imitates Fionna's voice, but horribly* Be Polite!

Fionna: grrr.

* * *

><p><em>Creator Brett <em>

_7/24/12 . chapter 16_

_Finn! you beat my dragon and finished my gauntlet! as a reward i will ask ANOTHER QUESTION! muahahahhah._

_Dear Finn, I asked around Ooo and people said I am better. And i want to prove it. I WANT YOU TO CHALLENGE MEH! i will kill you... Nnif OUT! *vanishes*_

Finn: . . .is it Nnif on Brett's account or..? Y-you want to kill me? Welp. Wanna battle then?

— **Finn vs. Nnif — **

Max: **It's the moment you've allllll been waiting for. Well I think it was what you were waiting for. Right? Anyway it's Finn vs. Nnif. Ok. So...Nnif is flying. Oh glob. He took out a sword. Now he's plunging down to Finn. FINN! DODGE IT! DODGE IT! Ok. He dodged it. Well, now we know this guy's serious. Ok. It seems they have a similar amount of strength. NOw they're wrestling. I can't really tell who's winning now. *rolls eyes* Gee thanks for making descriptions easier guys. Ok. They switched to swords now...again..or..yeah. It's all clear now. The winner is...FINN THE HUMAN~**

* * *

><p><em>Xena Quinn <em>

_7/24/12 . chapter 16_

_Harley: Heyllo! This is Harley or formally known as GumixIggy asking you guys questions. And since I'm Harley Quinn now, I have more agility and so... -kidnaps Fionna-_

_Gumi: As you can see she's gone a bit..._

_Megumi: Mad..._

_Harley: -giggles- I'm so funny... Now for questions asked by no other then Ryu! The bunny prince!_

_Ryu: I feel like its been forever... Wow O.o_

_Megumi: RYU! YOUR EARS ARE GONE!_

_Ryu: What? Anyways questions: Nnif why you always trying to kill Finn? o.o Finn, how do you feel about Nnif? Cake: How do you feel about me kidnapping Fionna? Luv, Quinn. That's it you can leave now :P_

Cake: Fionnnaaaaaa!

Finn: I think it has something to do with "evil" in his name title...

Cake: WHY ARE YOU KIDNAPPING CHARACTERS? Ummm. Finn. Jake. If I'm not back by tomorrow, you know what to do.

Finn & Jake: Ma'am yes ma'am!

Cake: **I'm comin' sis!**

* * *

><p><em>He23t <em>

_7/24/12 . chapter 16_

_Would Finn kill A GOD?_

Finn: I'd kill one if it were the source of all evil.

* * *

><p><em>Creator Brett <em>

_7/25/12 . chapter 3_

_this isnt a question I JUST WANTED THE 100TH REVIEW! X3_

Max: Uhhh. Congrats to both me and you! xD haha wow. 100 reveiws! Wooot. Wooot.

Finn and Tommy (in unison) : You earned it Maxie! Hey! That's what I said! Stop copying me! hmpt.

Max: Well, this is awkward...

Jake: You don't know the half of it.

* * *

><p><em>Blue lightning <em>

_7/24/12 . chapter 16_

_I got questions!_

_Finn: what will you do when the lich comes back? HE'S STILL ALIVE AS THE SNAIL!_

_Jake: how would you feel about eating everything burrito with ice cream pizza while adventuring and being with all your buds?_

_Marceline: do you remember Justin Bieber? If yes, do you agree not even Billy could stop his evilness?_

_All the gender bents: are you really the alternate versions of everyone or just from Ice Kings fanfiction?_

_IK/Q: What do you think of each other? If it's horrible than your thinking that about each other! Ha ha!_

Finn: I'd kick Lich's bottom to the other side of Ooo! Wait. He's a snail?

Jake: I'd feel RADICALL!

Marceline: Justin Whowhatnow? He's evil? How so?

Marshall: . . .Bubba, you answer this.

PG: Well, in actuality, yes we were from Ice King's fan fiction, but Finn, after he and Jake escaped, went to the Candy Kingdom to ask my female counterpart if there is a female him. My counterpart then began researching on alternative universe and eventually created the Multi-Universal Portal and came across us gender bents. So its a yes-no thing or...whatever you'd like to call it.

Ice King: Well, I can tell you one thing she sure is not hot.  
>*<strong>Simon<strong> A female counterpart of myself, interesting...*

Ice Queen: Pfft. He sure doesn't know how to 'woo' a girl. What an excuse for a King.  
>*<strong>Simone<strong> A male genderbent of me? How is that possible?*

* * *

><p><em>Blue lightning <em>

_7/25/12 . chapter 16_

_I got questions!_

_Finn: why didn't you recognize Lincoln when you went to mars?_

_Jake: what do you consider Marcie? A hero, anti-hero, or villain?_

_PB: if you didn't return Finn's feelings then why did you kiss him when you were 13?_

_I dare Finn and Jake to grab cosmic gauntlets and their swords and go to a reality wear they are evil_

Finn: Uhh

Jake: Umm. It was another human boy named Pen who met Lincoln...

Finn: Pen?

Jake: I'll tell you later. I consider Marcie an acquaintance...almost friend...

PB: ...That was like sooo five years ago...

Finn: But I already have a evil me...sort of. Nnif counts right?

* * *

><p><em>dinoRAWR2919 <em>

_7/25/12 . chapter 16_

_Finn! Let me feel your awesome hair! It's either let me and Janelle feel your hair or battle 3 on 1 me, Janelle and Rodney vs. You! And if you loose you have to let EVERYONE feel your hair._

_Fionna! What's it like being sisters with a cat?_

_Everyone: If Finn doesn't let me and Janelle feel his hair, who do you think will win the 3 on 1?_

Finn: I'd take the 3 on 1 battle please?

Fionna: Being sisters with a cat is really mathematical, but sometimes she can be a bit nosy...

Cake: Nosy? When was I ever nosy?

*flashback flashback flashback flashback*

_2 years ago_

Cake: Is that Gumball's hair?

Fionna: Cakkeeee!

_5 months ago_

*Fionna is scribbling secrets in a diary*

Cake: Whatcha writing down in that journal?

Fionna: Cakkeee!

_Last Week_

FPrince: So Fionna, I've meaning to ask you...

Fionna: Yeah?

FPrince: Will you be my gi-

*Cake pops out of nowhere*

Cake: So, whatcha guys talking 'bout?

* Ending flashback *

Fionna: See Cake? *turns to cake to find out she was playing with a ball of yarn the whole time * Dear Glob.

— **3 on 1 battle —**

Tommy: **'ello there! This be Tommy and I will be providing you with the description of a life time for this battle...well I hope so at least. I don't know how Finn will get past this, but okay. Let's get ready to rumbleeeee! The three challengers surround him and Finn jumps over them. As of now he's just running away. He's a really fast runner to. Y'know if you are witnessing this live like me, you'll realize how this kinda looks like a cat vs. mouse chase. Ohh. Ok. I think I can tell who the winner is now and...who want's too feel Finn's soft Hair? xD**

* * *

><p><em>Creator Brett <em>

_7/26/12 . chapter 4_

_NOW i have a question. I, The greatest dark magic user and blade user in OOO, NNIF, challenge Finn to a battle TO THE DEATH! ps I am deathless._

Finn: . . .to the death? Uhhh

Jake: Don't accept It. I don't want you to die...

Max: Uhh, guys. He didn't say what kind of battle so...it should be a video game battle.

— **Guardians of Sunshine Battle —**

bmo:** I shall give this description, whoever defeats Sleepy Sam, Hunny Bunny, and Bouncy Bee and protects the sunshine first wins! Ready set go! **

*Song Transition*

_**Finn**: We are in the computer world. We're computer boys, not computer girls._

_**Nnif**: In a game, I can be who I virtually am._

_**Finn**: I can walk and sing. I can kill Silly Sam._

[[ **Note** Jake's name was exchanged to Nnif for this version ]]

*End Song Transition*

Finn: **Hey! My computer freezed!**

Nnif: **Welp only one thing to do...*Shoots Finn's video game character* I told you I'd kill you.**

* * *

><p><em>TheeBrony <em>

_7/26/12 . chapter 10_

_FINN SHOULD DATE MAX!_

_Wait is that a question..._

_Well that is..._

Marshall: Pfft. hahaha! Max, Finn, Tommy take a look at this!

Max: Take a look at what?

Marshall: This *points to the computer screen*

Max: ...Oh My Glob.

Finn: Max, what is it? Is it bad? Max?

*Max moves Finn's head in the direction of the computer screen*

Finn: Its another one...

Tommy: Another what? hellllo? Guys?

Marshall: Just look at the screen...

Tommy: oh.

*Flame Prince randomly walks in to find three figures staring at a computer screen*

FPrince: Hey guys. I just came here to bring back Tommy's headphones that I borrowed...they melted. Sorry dude. Uhh Tommy?

Marshall: They're staring at the computer screen cos another person suggested that Max and Finn should go out with each other

FPrince: Well there's only on thing to do at a time like this...

Marshall: Pour ice on their heads?

FPrince: No. We get to close today.

Marshall: Oh. That.

FPrince: What time is it?

Marshall: Question Time!

* * *

><p>Uhh. Check Out the tumblr for...stuff. Check it daily! I will be posting random pictures...cos I can...<p> 


	18. Welcome Steve!

_DubbleDuelSword _

_7/26/12 . chapter 17_

_I just laughed like crazy at all of this. Anyway more questions from me. Yay!_

_Finn:Have you ever thought of dying your hair into like a rainbow color 'cause for some reason you remind me of non wrestling Jeff Hardy._

_PG: I'll admit it,it does take a man to say those things about himself so I'll lay off you (for now) also your question,who would you like more fionna or opposite me,SingleStarBlade?_

_Marceline and Marshall:Which band you think is better;three days grace or breaking benjamin_

_Max:Can you make like some kind of WWE ring or something so I can see Finn in a wrestling match looking like Jeff Hardy?_

_Jake:How did I guess you were going to choose A. Sigh. Also,could you best Cake in a game of streaching? If you win I'll get you the worlds tastiest apple pie (if I don't eat it that is)_

_Fp(girl):Yes I am a FinnxFp shipper also is it possible that you can make blue fire instead of red kind of like breath taking magic blue fire?_

_That's it for now._

_L-ater._

Finn: Rainbow colored hair? Naw man, I can't pull it off. I better as a blonde. Other than that, rainbow hair reminds me of clowns *shivers*

Max: You're afraid of clowns?

Finn: Yeah...PG your turn!

PG: Well, what does singlestarblade look like? How old is she? What does she look like? .

Marshall: Breaking Benjamin

Marceline: Three days Grace

Max: Actually I can. As a warrior in training I'm supposed to learn how to make my own armor. ...Is Jeff Hardy your idol or something?

Jake: YEAHHH! GOO APPLE PIEE! I'd beat her , but she is recuing Fionna...

FP:..I don't believe so, but I can try later and tell you what happens.

* * *

><p><em>Shadown478 <em>

_7/26/12 . chapter 17_

_marceline: how do you become a vampire in the land of Ooo? there are many superstitions, but what is the truth?_

Marceline: Well, there are about three ways to become a vampire in Ooo. You either are bitten, born as one, or in the case of vamps Max's age, you were orginally human but mutated as a baby, then froze in the old Ice kingdom which is now called the grasslands...that's how my soldiers and I found Max's generation. They're generation was the weird one, they're aging process was faster than other vampires.

Max: What do you mean 'weird'?

Tommy: Yeah! We're not weird!

Marceline: I meant the way you guys became vampires

Max: Oh.

Tommy: hehe. Sorry

* * *

><p><em>Steve the hero <em>

_7/26/12 . chapter 1_

_Hay can u add my OC Steve he is from_

_Minecraft_

_PLAY THE GAME_

_* I teleport it to u using my player command*_

_/tp minecraft to max_

Max: Sure dude! Welcome to the Gang! Do you guys notice how there are a lot of "Steve" 's that we know of? Like the dude we met on the way to see Matt and the talking rock on the wway to the Vampire Kingdom..

Steve: Haha. Cool. So what now?

Max: I dunno...

Steve: Next Question?

Max: Yepperoni!

* * *

><p><em>Creator Brett <em>

_7/26/12 . chapter 17_

_Finn! Hello! this is NOT nnif. just a friend that wants to ask you a question. oh wait i mean i want to ask Flame Princess a question. *hears whispering* okay. so i want to know... *reads note* "Do you want an evil boyfri-" NNIF! Im not asking THAT!_

_Nnif: Well she is evil! so am i! i need a queen since i am a king! HMPH_

_Me: Im not going to ask that... So Finn! do you hate worms or just when they are on your bed?_

_And JAKE! do you ever change into a Foot often?_

FP(girl): You want me to be your queen? Aww. How sweet!

Finn: *tries to hold in his pain and tries not to be jelly* I just have a bad feeling around worms...

FPrince: Does this mean there could be a genderbent Fionna named Annoif?

FP: Probably...Jake, your question~

Jake: I change into a foot when I want to kick a bad guys butt across Ooo!

* * *

><p><em>Blue lightning <em>

_7/26/12 . chapter 17_

_That answered my questions. But I challenge Finn to a one on one fight with swords in our hands (but I have electric powers that are pretty much Ice King's powers without freezing)_

Finn: I accept the battle!

— **Finn vs. Blue Lightning —**

Steve: **Hey guys, It's me, the new guy, Steve. Max let me be the battle announcer today...so...wish me luck? Let the battle begin! dun dun dun duuunn. Swords clash left and right. Hey! Since when was there a dark cloud over the grasslands? Oh wait. That could just be part of Blue Lightning's powers...anyway, both Finn and Blue Lightning recieve cuts and bruises. WOAH. They both loose their swords. Now Blue Lightning is just using lightning volts against Finn! Go Finn Go! Finn is running and looks like he's thinking about something. No way. He's making a comeback for the flame sword! Wouldn't ya think he could have started with that sword first? Ooo. It doesn't work...that probably means shes not made of ice, but on the bright side Finn managed to bruise his opponent...or was it burn? Either way. Okay..as of now Finn is reflecting the lightning bolts with the sword. Blue Lightning gets electrocuted...twice. Uhhh. FINN THE HUMAN WINS!**

* * *

><p><em>He23t <em>

_7/27/12 . chapter 17_

_Well i played God of War 3 Recently_

_Can Finn kill Hunson Abadeer , Cosmic Owl and The Ice king._

Finn: But Hunson is Marcy's dad. That'd be jacked up if I murdlered him. The Cosmic Owl is too powerful and as far as I know, he's good. Last but not least, Ice King, I could,but he's grown on me and there could be a chance that he could be Simon again...

* * *

><p><em>Xena Quinn <em>

_7/27/12 . chapter 17_

_Megumi: Okay so I'm asking questions today!_

_Xena: -wakes up,from nap- Wha? No I amdhdehbdye -falls back to sleep-_

_Gertrude: sorry about her she had a long night. A.k.a going to a graduation party. Congrats Xena_

_Xena: Wha? Mmmm you guys I'm trying to sleep! I feel like a giant bomb dropped on my head..._

_Gumi: Okayz then... Finn: Can I do your hair? :D please say yes! (Ima hair stylist to royalty and since your brothers a king you're royalty!) Max: like you said DON'T DENY YOUR FEELINGS! Everyone: If you were blind... How'd you know what to do? Okay that's all and since Xenas asleep I get to close. -whisper voice- what time is it?_

_All: -whisper voice- It's review time. -notices Xenas gone-_

_Megumi: Cake kidnapped Xena! Oh no! Wait, no that's good I think..._

Finn: Uhh, sure. I'm royalty? I dunno, I had a bad experience when the goblins made me their king...

Max: Uhhh. Gumi, deny? What did I do?

Finn: I dunno...so uh, what would do if you were blind?

Max: Well a vampire's sense of smell and sense of hearing is already very advanced, so if I'm blind I just use those senses as a guide. What about you?

Finn: I uhh. I'd find a way...

Jake: I'd smell my way around...

PB: I'd use hearing senses either that or science can create an elixir to help me see again...

PG: Oh yeah, that seems clever...

Marceline: Oh barf. She wants to know what would **you** do, not some rat.

Marshal: Well, I'm pretty sure me and Marcy are gonna to the same thing Max said...

Steve: I'd find a way to let my feet sense where I am on the ground!

Tommy: Cool! ….Woah. Cake kidnapped Xena?

Marshal: Well, that means the cat got bait.

Steve: What's that supposed to mean?

Marshal: I dunno...so wanna do the closing?

Steve: Sure!

Marshal: Ok, but after I ask suspensful like questions to the audience

Steve: Koi

Marshal: So, Will Fionna be back by the next update? Did the cat really kidnap? Does Flame Princess like like Nnif? *FP: uhh* Will Flame Prince like like someone else other than Fionna? *FPrince: What?* What happened to Maxwell? Is there a genderbent Tommy? *Tommy: what would she be like* Will Finn ever ask Maxie to be his gf? *Finn: well I...* Will Tommy stop him? *Tommy: What?* Will I ever stop being just sooo perfect? *everyone rolls there eyes*

Max: For dear Globs sake. Stop asking questions Marshal !

Everyone Else *Except Marshal and Max* : Please. Stop.

Max: Anyway...hit it Steve!

Steve: WHAT TIME IS IT?

Marshal: Question Time!

* * *

><p><strong>Not So Very Public Announcement...<strong>

You Guys Probably Know that a fellow fanfictioner (haha. wut.) has informed me on how I broke the rule of this wonderful site.** No, I am not going to stop updating**.** I am well aware about how some of you guys don't care about the rules**, but **I don't want my account to be suspended**. I also understand you some of you are 'hating' on that person, but **please don't send her hate mail or give her bad reviews on her stories**, she just wants everyone to follow the rules and I appreciate her for that. If my story were to be found by one of the mods and I wasn't given a chance to fix the story, I might as well be gone right now. In other news, **I will continue updating as usual** but instead of script format, it will be written as a third person narrative. This is the example she gave me...

"What that means is going from:

A: Hey B! I dare you to kiss C!  
>B: *Blushes* Not C!<br>A: DO IT!

You would have to write it in a form similar to:

A looked over at B, a devious grin spreading across his face. He knew just what to ask; the perfect question to provoke B to a level of discomfort he hadn't seen before. "B! I dare you to kiss C!"

B balked. Kiss C? A sizable blush spread across his face. "Not C!"

A gave B a smirk dripping with self satisfaction. "DO IT!" "

So as a result, I've decided to rewrite the previous chapters as a narrative. In addition, as soon as I update the next chapter, **all questions must be submitted to me via pm (private message) on fanfiction**. **If you don't have an account on here even with the given options to sign in (fictionpress, google, facebook & twitter) you can still submit to me on the tumblr** (go to my fanfic profile scroll down to section labeled "Websites" and click the link that says "Question Time Gang" Use the SUBMIT link on the page).

Sorry this is all I can give you guys for now, but It'll take a while for me to rewrite the chapters...so I might not be able to update soon, **this does not mean I'll abandon this fic**, you guys just have to be patient and stay on board with me on this. Sorry again for this inconvenience.

-MC Rin 


	19. Two months time Part Uno

**Date** Two Months Ago, August 26

* * *

><p>Max started "So Uh Cake and Fionna came back...and they have quite a story for you, so before any questions, IT'S STORY TIME."<p>

Fionna spoke "So it all started when..."

*flashback flashback flashback*

"Aghghg. mshusdhaf" Fionna couldn't talk anymore. She only saw the glimpse of who took her. It was Xena. After that she couldn't remember anything.

"I'm coming sis!" Cake panicked but she knew what to do. The cat walked over to a human boy and his canine brother to tell them one last thing before her rescue. "If I don't come back by tomorrow, you know what to do."

Cake then ran out the window by stretching out her legs. Thankfully her tail can sense where Fionna could be. She hoped they would be near by, but the odds were not in her favor. Unfortunately, Cake had a long way to go before finally reaching her sister, the last possible human in Aaa. The feline then decided to grow in size in hope of making her rescue go through smoother. Only one thing crosses her mind at the moment. Why kidnap Fionna?

Meanwhile

Xena was driving like a maniac to get closer to her destination. Beside her in the passenger seat was Fionna. The teen-aged adventurer was tied to her jet black leather seat. She was blindfolded and knock out cold, duct tape was covering her mouth preventing her from making even the slightest sound. Xena discarded Fionna's green backpack and tossed it into the trunk right after the female hero was knocked out cold. Xena hoped that before Fionna could even wake up she would reach of of her dad's hideouts where she would prove her worth. Xena, the daughter of Harley and the Joker or 'Mista J' as her mom would like to put it. She didn't want to live in the shadows of her parents, one of the most notorious villains in Gotham City. No. She wanted more. Her own title as a villain. Xena wanted to outshine everyone so she would be noticed. Noticed not just by insignificant citizens, but by her parents...at least for once. Maybe it could be different.

"errhremm" Fionna awoke. She couldn't see anything, or even talk, tape was covering her mouth, spitting on the inside of the tape wouldn't help her this time. On top of that she felt like she was tied something. 'Was it leather?' she thought, but it was no time to think about fabrics. Fionna had to escape, she just didn't know how yet.

Xena noticed some movement in the seat beside her. Oh God. The adventurer finally woke up and now she struggling to get out of her seat. 'Oh great, just great' Xena thought, she hoped that the knock out gas would keep Fionna unconscious the whole ride. They were almost near one of her father's hideouts. So close, yet so far. She pulled the car over on the side of the road and took out two bright green mints.

"Here this should keep you asleep" Xena ripped the duct tape off of Fionna's face

"Ow! What do you want me for? Where are we going? What is-aggajermmr" Xena had shoved those two mints down her throat. She immediately recognized the taste, those two green mints were made out of the sleeping gas substance. Fionna felt sleepy again and the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Xena about to put a new piece of duct tape over her mouth.

"There." Xena sighed. Those mints ought to put her to sleep. The young villainess swiftly hid the remaining mints in a secret pocket. She hopped back in the car and started driving again. She was really close this time.

Back To Cake

A few hours have passed and Cake still had no clue to where Fionna was. The feline wondered if it was because of her lack of focus or...hey look! A butterfly! It was confirmed that focusing was definately not her specialty. Cake began to chase the butterfly til she ran into Flamba.

"Hi Flama! Have you seen Fionna?"

"ehh, dunno. Although I think a saw a crazy chick with her...or maybe it was an enigma. Eitha way."

"Which way dis she go?"

"That'da way. Then I think they turned right at the end of the forest. Lata Cake!"

"Thanks Flamba, bye!"

Cake was on the track again. She managed to find some tire tracks from the car...noting that the tracks design was Xena's name written in cursive over and over. Cake ran along the tracks and eventually found a cabin made up of black licorice. Cake opened the door.

"Hello? Fi? Are you there?" She then heard someone talking. Cake quickly shrank down to the size of a fly and hid in a near by hole in the wall. She watched and listened.

"Believe me dad, I did kidnap a big hero. I swear. Yes, she's well known. No. I'm not lying this time. I'll drive there tomorrow prove to it to you. Bye dad" Xena sighed, her dad didn't believe her again. She walked over to her car and carried Fionna over her shoulders. Luckily, she was still asleep.

Cake watched as Xena propped up Fionna on an old chair just to be tie her up. Xena was holding up something to Fionna. She couldn't tell what it was, wait. Cake could just barely read the label of the object...it was a freeze ray. The thought of her only little sister frozen just to live her days as a statue was not an option.

"Ayayayayayayayaya!" Cake pounced on Xena and trapped her with her tail. The cat untied Fionna and Carried her to the tree fort..

— — —

Max Cuiously asked " So where'd Cake put Xena? "

"She's in the closet in your room."

"Oh" Max nodded in understanding then realized what Cake had said ". . . What." Max shook her head "Anyway, bmo, first question please"

"Okie It says, 'why is your son ((and PB's BF)) locked in your basment?' And that was for Ice King"

"Aight, care to share?" Max asked

"Sure, its as simple as child birth" Ice King walked over to the couch and sat next to Peebles "Cos he stole my girl, that's why." he put his arm around her  
>*Simon He fell in love with my only other option of whom can be the possible Betty*<p>

"I don't believe I was ever your girl." Peebles stated calmly while removing the arm from her shoulder

"Yes you are, don't be silly baby."  
>*Simon I need to know if you're Betty...*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to Padraig Duffy<strong> . _**XENA BELONGS TO X.Q. **_

_Hey guys, I will and I repeat will continue the life of this story. The following chapters are going to be short until I can catch up with all the questions and the editing, so yeah...MISS Y'ALL! 3_

_-MC Rin_


	20. Welcome Sei

Hey guys, It's MC Rin.

This chapter is completely going to be an Author's note. Now, I realized that life just doesn't like agreeing with me when I want it to. Whenever I sense a time to pursue and continue my writing carrier here, I always end up being preoccupied with last minute plans. Believe you me, I have felt every inch of guilt and longing since I last updated the story over a year ago. So, I want to use this opportunity to re-introduce myself as a more mature and creative writer.

Hi, I'm Sei. I am commonly reffered to as MC Rin. I am currently a student of sorts and have a passion and longing for writing in the creative arts. My main fandoms have shifted but Adventure Time will always be one of my favorites. Other than writing fanfictions, I have worked on original stories with friends as well as original poems in a personal blog. There is another half of me who is also invested in the Musical World. I have drowned in the life of the Front Ensemble and Choir. There have been a few cases of composing my own music via ukulele. **I hope you guys will re-welcome me into this world. Your world. Our world.** You'll be hearing more from me within a few weeks.

Always On A Road to Somewhere,

_Sei_


End file.
